Even the boogeyman can have a friend
by AnimatedCyclone244
Summary: All Pitch ever knew from children was terror and contempt, and he was just fine with it as long as he was believed in. But what will he think now, after he finds himself mysteriously pulled from a year long imprisonment by the Nightmares and in the care of a young girl who claims to love fear.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

* * *

**_..._**

**_...  
_**

**_...  
_**

**_**EDIT**_**

**_Hey guys, just updating the first chapter real quick before I post the next._**

**_Just a few slight differences to this. :)_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

_"I do not know how you managed to crawl free from your prison in the ground," North growled out in his deep, Russian accented voice as he drew out his two swords and advanced on the fallen boogeyman in a threatening demeanor. "But I'll not be letting you have any more chances to new find ways of threatening the children of the world!" _

"_North, wait!" Pitch started; vainly trying to crawl away from the approaching Guardian of Wonder, "I swear, I wasn't trying to-"_

"_Enough!" North bellowed, raising his swords, "save your useless, fork-tongued words!"_

_Knowing that nothing he could possibly say would save him, Pitch raised an arm over his face, preparing to get struck down._

"Stop it!_"_

_A little voice screaming out made North halt his attack and he backed up a few paces when a young, ebony haired girl suddenly ran in between them. "_Please_ don't hurt Pitch, Santa!" the child cried, trying so hard to keep tears from falling from her bright blue eyes._

_And if the shock of her unexpected appearance of coming to Pitch Blacks' aid wasn't enough to stun them, Pitch included, they could hardly believe it when she suddenly hurried to the boogeyman's side; the one that every child was supposed to fear, and wrapped her little arms around his neck._

_The last sentence she uttered making nearly all five of their jaws drop._

_"He's my best friend!"_

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

**_Stay tuned for the first Chapter XD_**

**_**EDIT**_**

**_Alrighty, now that this is done, I'll get chapter 7 up and running XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: The Boogeyman**

* * *

**…**

**..  
**

**Hey there, I just watched 'Rise of the Guardians' a few days ago, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I felt sort of sorry for Pitch, after the movie, so I thought he deserved to at least find someone who would appreciate him.**

**And just to let you know beforehand, I'm basing this completely by what I saw in the movie. I haven't read the books yet and I didn't even know there were any^_^;**

**But, I DO intend to read them, I just have to find them first.**

**…**

**..**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the small town of Burgess, all the little children where ending just their games and hurrying back home before it got too dark, not wanting to get in trouble by their parents for missing their curfew.

All but one child, who was in no hurry at all to get back so long as she made sure to be home just a little bit after it was dark.

Tessa Williams was ten years old, and relatively new to Burgess. It was about three days before Christmas after tonight, so that meant she had moved there with her mother and her boyfriend James about two and a half months ago. It was a nice little town, everyone that lived there was very kind and they'd always say good morning to her when she'd be on her way to school.

She also made friends here, and after school or during a snow day, she'd meet up with them and have snow ball fight or go sledding with them. And whenever they had to go home, she would take the long way back through the park because she loved looking at the snow when the moon was full, it always sparkled so beautifully when the soft, pale light shone down on it.

She smiled and bent over, scooping up a handful of snow and tossing it over her head, twirling around as she pretended that the glimmering ice crystals that landed in her black hair was magic dust.

If she ever met Jack Frost, she would have to thank him for bringing the snow every year.

One of the first friends she made in school, Jamie Bennett, had told her all about the spirit of winter and about the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, The Easter Bunny and Santa Claus; and about how he and his other friends had actually helped to save the children's beliefs in the Guardians last year on Easter.

Tessa wholeheartedly believed his story, and couldn't imagine not believing in them, _especially_ Santa Claus. Christmas would always be her favorite holiday, and it just wouldn't be Christmas without him.

Well he, and the other Guardians, wouldn't ever have to worry about being forgotten by her, she would _always_ believe in them.

Tessa soon began to hop down the park path, watching as the powder flew up from under her feet while she sang her favorite Christmas song.

'_Here comes Santa Claus, Here comes Santa,_

_Right down Santa Claus lane, _

_Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer_

_Pulling on the reins,_

_Bells are ringing, children singing, all is merry and bright,_

_So hang your stockings and say your prayers_

'_cause Santa Claus comes tonight…_'

She paused when she suddenly noticed that the world around her began to darken. And looking up, she saw that the clouds had surrounded the moon, all except for one spot that made her smile, and stare with wonder when she realized that she was standing in a moonlit spotlight.

Tessa gave a short gasp when the light beam suddenly moved off of her, stopping directly in front of her and then moving ahead off the path. And after giving a laugh She chased it into the meadow, but stopped when it shone over a large tree that sat atop the hill.

She could see something dark lying at the trunk, and when the beam began to get bigger and bigger from the clouds dispersing in the sky, she slowly made her way up the hill, a worried look forming across her face when she saw that there was a person, a man, lying down in the cold snow.

"Hello?" Tessa asked, kneeling down next to them. "Are you alright?"

When he didn't answer her, she got even more worried. His skin was an ashy color that was so pale, it made his black hair and cloths look even blacker. How long had he been out here in this weather? Would she be able to help him?

She hesitantly reached a hand out to his still figure, "Excuse m-"

As soon as she laid her hand on his shoulder, the man suddenly sprang to life and grabbed her by the wrists in a tight grip with his long spindly fingers. It all happened so fast, Tessa couldn't even utter a sound as she stared into his angry and panic filled face.

"Who are you?!" He snarled in a strained voice. "Where am I?!"

"I-I'm Tessa," the little girl stammered. "And we're in the park; I thought you might be hurt…"

His yellow eyes seemed to get unfocused, and he bowed his head, groaning in pain. He didn't let go of Tessa's wrists, but their grip loosened up some.

Swallowing her uncertainty, Tessa gathered up the nerve to say something. "What's your name?"

"I'm…Pitch," the man replied, he sounded like he was hurting. "Pitch Black."

Tessa gave a gasp, her bright blue eyes widening with fright at his words. She had heard about Pitch Black from Jamie too, he was the boogeyman, she already knew from experience that a boogeyman was evil and mean, and liked to hurt kids.

And now the _real_ one had her in his clutches!

She flinched when he suddenly sat up with a gasp, his frightened eyes darting around the park.

"They're coming!" he stated in panic, "The Nightmares!"

Tessa gave a yelp when he suddenly dropped her, and stumbled a few paces.

"Got to..get a…way."

With that, he fell to the ground completely out cold while Tessa wasted no time scrambling to her feet, fully intent on going back to the path running the whole way back to the safety of her house.

But then, something made her stop in her tracks, and she gave a concerned glance back at him. Even though she knew that he was the _actual _boogeyman, he didn't really seem as evil as the other one…

Plus, he seemed scared about the bad dreams he mentioned before, she didn't know that the real boogeyman could get scared, maybe that meant he wasn't so bad after all.

_And_ he really was was hurt, too. Tessa knew she would feel terrible if she just left him alone like this, what if something really bad happened to him?

Deciding that she wouldn't take another step towards home without him, Tessa marched right back over to his side, slinging a limp arm over her shoulders and trying to pull him up.

But he was too heavy for her, she would need help to get him home.

Gently put his arm back on the ground, she looked around the area for something she could use.

Off in the distance, Tessa noticed that there was a bright red plastic snow sled nearby. And as she hurried over to it, she couldn't help but wonder who would just abandon a perfectly good sled. But came to the understanding of the 'why' when she saw that there was a large crack in the middle of the curved front of the sled that went a little ways down.

She wouldn't want to play with this, but it would serve its purpose of helping her carry Pitch back to her house.

After she brought the sled close to Pitch's unconscious figure, she maneuvered him, with great difficulty as she would sometimes have to chase the sled down the hill when it was moved, until _finally_ he lay on his back inside it.

Tessa panted a bit after she accomplished the task, wiping her purple mittens over her forehead, and held off on going home until after she got her breath back.

But as soon as she felt recovered enough, she grabbed the string on the front of the sled and started to pull. Looking back every once in a while to make sure that the boogeyman hadn't rolled off until she finally made it home.

* * *

**…**

**...  
**

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Be sure to let me know what you think, okay? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Strange Child**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Wow, I seriously didn't expect this things to get so much attention after such a short time, Thanks guys, I really enjoyed seeing all the favorite story and story followers, and especially the reviews. XD**

**Seeing that made me super happy, and now here's chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**…**

**…**

* * *

When Pitch first started to come to, the first thing he could feel was a throbbing pain in his head, and a persisting light overhead trying to pierce through his eye lids made it even worse.

He moved his hand to try and cover his face to block it out, but noticed that his arm was tucked tightly inside something that was soft and warm. In fact, _everywhere_ felt warm. Wondering what was going on, he Forced his eyes to open and blinked away the blurriness. The first thing that he saw clearly when his vision cleared was an unfamiliar white ceiling.

Now fully aware that he was in a strange room, he let out a gasp, sitting up and looking himself over to find that he was lying under the polka-dot blanket of a bed that resided inside a _child's_ bedroom.

Having a moment of panic while wondering how he got there, he flung the covers off of him and quickly pushed himself off the mattress. But he immediately regretted that action when he became dizzy and stumbled across the floor before falling heavily against a large dresser.

"Are you sure you should be walking around now?" A little voice suddenly asked, "You still look like you're not feeling very good."

"How- Where am I?!" Pitch demanded, trying to look intimidating, but failing miserably. "And who are you?!"

"You're at my house; I pulled you here in a sled after I found you at the park." The little girl said, giggling a bit, "You forgot my name already? Silly, I'm-"

"Tessa," a woman's voice suddenly rang, "Have you brushed your teeth yet? It's almost time for lights out!"

"Not yet, momma, I will now." Tessa called back before giving him a quick smile. "Be right back, just stay here in my room, okay?"

Feeling his legs fail him as soon as she was out the door, Pitch dropped to his knees, leaning against the dresser to keep himself from sprawling to the floor as he tried to remember what happened.

Ever so slowly, he began to remember past events, he remembered losing most of his Nightmares to the children that stood against him to help the Guardians.

He remembered trying to flee when he realized he couldn't win, but the Guardians got in his way, his own fears causing the remaining number of the Nightmares to turn on him and drag him down into a silent oblivion. He could still feel them out there too, looking for him, but they were far; they wouldn't find him tonight.

But how much time had passed since they imprisoned him? The only thing he could remember after that was cold, and that little girls face before everything melted into a dark haze.

Shaking his head, Pitch finally felt some of his strength return to him, and he slowly pulled himself to stand on his feet. And steadying himself after wavering for just a moment, he took a look around the room.

But as he took in his surroundings, he came to the realization that he was surrounded by things typical little girls wouldn't ever have in their possession.

There were posters of monsters and scary aliens all over her walls, toys and action figures that took the forms of zombies, werewolves and other monsters filled up her toy box, and he even found a couple of gruesome looking Halloween masks and costumes hanging on hooks on the door of her closet.

This was all _Tessa's_? If anything, it felt like he was standing in a little boys room rather than a girls.

The only things he finally spotted that seemed 'normal' for a girl was a couple of shelves that were covered with delicate little rabbit figurines and an droopy eared, blue furred, old stuffed rabbit resting on the bed that had the blue fabric of its nose nearly worn completely off.

The light suddenly went out, causing Pitch to blink in mild surprise, and he looked over just as Tessa was closing her door before she ran across the floor, jumped on her bed and turned on her bedside lamp. "This is my bunny, Blueberry," She told him, grabbing the stuffed animal and cuddling it close to her. "I've had him ever since I was a baby."

"Momma says he was my very first Christmas gift from Santa."

Pitch rolled his eyes at North's title, and turned his back to her folding his arms. Of course she would cherish something that came from that loud, obnoxious, cookie stuffing, sack toting-

"You're the boogeyman, right?"

Tessa's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he gave her a sideways glance. "Do you really have to ask?"

Tessa gave a sheepish shrug of her shoulders and started fiddling with her rabbits ears. "Well, I don't know, it's just… I always thought that the real boogeyman would be scarier than the other one…"

Pitch didn't know what she meant by 'other', she might have just said it without realizing, but slowly he turned around and gave the little girl a sinister smirk. "I assure you, child," he started in a silky voice as his shadow loomed over her bed, "I could make your hair turn white as snow if I so choose."

"Really?!" Tessa asked, excitement in her voice, "Then can you scare me right now?"

Pitch sat up, wondering if he heard her correctly. "What?"

"Scare me!" Tessa told him, "Do something scary!"

"You…_want_ to be scared?" Pitch asked, hardly believing it.

"Yeah come on!" she was gripping her blankets with anticipation, her blue eyes wide and waiting. "Do it! Do it!"

"_Please?_"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Pitch gave a cruel smirk at her plea.

She _did_ ask for it.

Without a word, Pitch turned into a shadow, sinking down in the dark spaces of the room and disappearing from Tessa's sight. The little girl looked around her room, trying to find where he was, but didn't notice a dark mass silently rise up from behind the headboard of her bed.

When Tessa heard a low chuckle come from behind her, she turned around, mouth gaping to see a shadow that was in Pitchs' form on her wall. Eyes suddenly appeared where the face of the shadow would be, and after looking at her for only a moment. The shadow got larger and wider, and a jagged mouth like a jack-o-lantern opened up and gave a huge, hair rising roar that sent Tessa reeling over her mattress with a high pitched squeal and disappearing over the edge with a loud '_THUMP!_' that told Pitch she had hit the floor.

Ah, it felt so grand to give a child a good scare.

Shadow Pitch peeled away from the wall and shifted back to his solid form, keeping his eyes on the spot where he last saw Tessa on the bed. No doubt she was hiding under it right now with tears streaming down her face. And for a brief moment, the Nightmare King had a feeling of self-satisfaction swell up inside of him, only to have it replaced by confusion when Tessa crawled back up on her bed, giggling madly.

"Wow!" Tessa exclaimed, tossing black locks of her hair from her face. "That was really scary!"

"Do it again!"

Pitch couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

"If that was scary then _why_ on earth are you _laughing_?!" he demanded in a raised voice. "Children aren't supposed to laugh when they get scared, they tremble and cower!"

"I think that it's fun to get scared." Tessa said.

"That doesn't make even the _slightest_ bit of sense!" The Nightmare King stated.

"Well, when I was younger, I didn't like to be scared as much, I actually hated it a lot," Tessa admitted, "But my momma told me that facing things that are scary and laughing at them helps people _not_ to be scared." Tessa told him. "So after that, I started watching scary movies and reading ghost stories and monster books so I could get brave."

"And it worked; I became '_Tessa the Brave_'!" she exclaimed with a smile, puffing her chest out proudly while Pitch gave an inward snort at the ridiculous title. "Now I think a bunch of scary things are fun and cool!"

That sounded way too ludicrous to be sincere. But he found she wasn't lying when he decided to make sure himself. He found that she had fears there, but they seemed to be surrounded by mirth and elation.

This child truly did enjoy being scared.

"My friends think I'm kinda weird for liking monsters and scary stuff, though" Tessa added, breaking him from his thoughts, and he watched as a dejected expression came across her face. "They think it's way better to like nice things more, like puppies, and snowball fights, oh! And even the Guardians and Jack Frost."

Pitch bristled when he heard the Guardians title and the winter spirits name, but it went unnoticed by Tessa as she continued to ramble on. "But I like nice things too; I love bunnies, and Santa Claus is my favor-"

"You know about Jack Frost and the Guardians?" Pitch interrupted.

"Um, yeah, my friend Jamie told me all about Jack Frost," Tessa told him truthfully. "And how you fought with him and the other Guardians last year."

At that, Pitch felt utterly flabbergasted, not for the sake of the moon could he believe what he just heard. If she already knew about him and his battle with the Guardians, then why did she bring him to her home in the first place? Why did she help him?!

"…Is it true that you really tried to make all the kids stop believing in them?" Tessa suddenly asked.

"Yes, it's true!" Pitch confirmed in a much more forceful tone then he meant, but he was too frustrated and confused to care. "I tried to make every single child forget them!"

"Why?"

"_Why?!_" Pitch repeated, as if he had just been asked the most outrageous question in the world. "Those blowhards merrily go about their days, basking in the love and adoration of all the world's children, they _never_ have to worry about not being believed in!"

"And where was I?" he continued, pacing around the room with a snarl set on his lips, "Trapped in the shadows underneath dusty beds, having to hear parents tell their children that I did not exist, that I should just be forgotten; I thought at least Jack Frost would understand my feelings, but even then, he still chose to side with _them_!"

He suddenly began to feel dizzy again, and he stopped, just too exhausted to hold on to his anger for tonight.

"…The Guardians don't know what it's like to be forgotten for so long," Pitch said, his voice soft. "They have no idea how hard it is to go on while being invisible to the eyes of _everyone_ on the planet…."

"Well… _I_ believe in you…" Tessa hesitantly started, making him look back to her, "you're not invisible to me."

That's right, for the first time since she had taken him in, it just now dawned on him that she really _did_ believe. Otherwise, she wouldn't have left him out in the snow without knowing he was even there.

But _why_ did she believe? Haven't her parents already told her that he wasn't real like so many others before her?

It can't just be because of her odd fascinations with frightening things.

Tessa chewed her lip a little, thinking hard about something before she suddenly lite up, an excited look on her features. "I know! I'll be your best friend!" she told him. "That way I'll _never_ forget you!"

Pitch let out an exasperated sigh at her absurd solution and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are a _very_ strange child..."

Tessa only gave him a smile before she suddenly let out a huge yawn. "Well, I have to go to sleep now, Pitch," she told him, crawling under her blackest with Blueberry in tow, "I have school in the morning."

"Good night…"

"Wait," Pitch started, a single question coming across his mind before she completely fell asleep. "How was it that you came to find me?"

"I…followed the moonlight," the little girl answered sleepily.

The moonlight?

After a few moments, when he was sure Tessa was fast asleep, Nightmare King then went over to the window before moving back a curtain and sending a glare to the man that resided in the moon.

After all, wasn't _he_ was the one who chose Jack Frost to help the others put stop his master plan with the Nightmares. The Man in the Moon went through all that trouble to make sure he would be put under, so _why_ would he lead a young child like Tessa straight to him?

"…Just what are you playing at?" he asked in a hateful tone.

But when he received no answer, Pitch closed the curtain and sat down in a white rocking chair and decided to try and make himself comfortable. He didn't know how long he would have to stay, but he was still too weak to travel around on his own, and he didn't have anywhere else to go with those Nightmares out there anyway.

"'_Best friend'_, huh…" he murmured after he was settled down, giving Tessa one last thoughtful look before he too got some rest for himself.

* * *

**…**

**..**

**Well, that's it for this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Half Day  
**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**He guys, sorry it took so long to post, but I have a good reason for it and it'll be at the end of the chapter  
**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

**...**

**...**

* * *

When Tessa first woke up, a large smile spread across her lips as she remembered the events of the night before. "Good morning!" she greeted to her guest, brushing her tangled, sleep mussed hair out of her face as she sat up in her bed. But her smile slowly faded when she saw that she was alone.

"Pitch?" she asked, looking around her room. "Where are you?"

When she got no answer, she crawled out of bed and got on her hands and knees to peek under the bed. But to her disappointment, all she saw was a few toys and dust bunnies.

Sitting up on her knees, Tessa let out a heavy sigh; he must have left when she was sleeping.

She was disappointed that he was gone, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it now, and she had to get ready for school. But, maybe after she got home she'd go out and try to find him.

Nodding at her plan, she went over to her dresser and pulled out her bottom drawer, taking a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with large sunflower on the front before switching them out with her nightclothes.

When she was all dressed, she went to her closet to pick out a sweater to wear, only to find Pitch Black sitting inside and flinching under the sun light as she opened the door. "You little fool! Close that door!" he snapped, making her slam it shut with a quick apology.

Tessa stood there, a shocked expression on her face for a just a short moment before an ecstatic smile grew on her lips. He really hadn't left yet. "I thought you'd gone away," Tessa stated, pressing her ear to the door, "What're you doing in there?"

"I am a creature of darkness and shadow, if you hadn't realized this by now, so I'm _trying_ to stay out of the sun," she heard him say. "In the state I'm in now, it would be too much for me."

"Are you still hurt bad?" Tessa asked, "Do you need any medicine or something?"

"I'm not sick, and I'm not injured, I'm just very weak." Pitch explained from his spot on the closet floor, annoyance lacing his words. "All I need is a little rest."

"Okay then, um, do you think you can hand me a sweater, though?" Tessa asked, "I wanna wear the white one with the teddy- bear ballerina's on it."

Pitch bumped the back of his head on the wall, but he spotted the sweater she asked for, and after a few seconds, he stood up and took it off the hanger before he carefully cracked open the door and stuffed it through the crack.

"Thank you." Came Tessa's voice as it was pulled the rest of the way through. Pitch suddenly heard the bedroom door open, and a male voice rang through the air.

"Tessa?"

"Good morning James."

"Why'd you slam the door so hard?"

Pitch peeked through the crack of the door, seeing Tessa looking up to the right. "Um…the boogeyman's in my closet?" she said.

"Oh really, a little early for him to be out and about, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's why he's staying in there for now," Tessa said.

"Well, come on, let get your socks on, the cars warming up."

"Momma's not taking me?" Tessa asked as she disappeared from the crack. There was a mirror on the wall that was by the door, so Pitch used it to watch as she walked over to her bed and was followed by a tall man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Pitch figured that must be her father.

"She had the morning shift today," he answered, placing the plate of toast and milk on her nightstand before he walked over to her dresser and tossed her a pair of socks. "I hope it's alright if I drive you to school."

"Yeah, it's fine, I think you're a safer driver than she is, anyway." Tessa said as she finished putting on her socks before she added in a whisper, "She speeds sometimes."

"Oh, okay," James said in a hushed voice, placing a finger to his lips, "we won't tell her I'm the better driver, then; it'll be our little secret."

Tessa then reached over and picked up the toast and started eating, but once she swallowed her fourth bite, she let out a large yawn.

"Feeling a little tired?" He asked.

"Just a little bit," Tessa told him, "I wanted to talk to Pitch some last night before I went to sleep."

"Pitch?"

"Yeah, Pitch Black, he's the boogeyman in my closet!"

"You were talking to the boogeyman?" James asked, sounding a little confused. "I thought you didn't like him."

"That's the other one, Pitch's way better than _him_! And he's nice!"

She said it again, the 'other boogeyman.'

Last night he brushed it off as a slip of the tongue, but he knew now that she meant to say it. What did she mean by that?

But that didn't bother him as much as her last statement. _Nice?! _If he wasn't as weak as he was, he'd walk out there and show her who was 'nice'.

"Oh, and Pitch even scared me last night, it was so cool!" Tessa continued after she finished her toast and milk.

"What did he do?"

"You should have seen it James! He turned into a shadow on the wall, and then he got bigger and made a scary face and roared," Tessa told him enthusiastically, "I got so scared, I fell off my bed!"

"So_ that_ was the thump I heard."

"Yep!"

"It was fun! Maybe he'll do it again if I to ask him tonight."

James let out a laugh, "I hope Pitch realized what he got himself into when he became _your_ friend." The nightmare king rolled his eyes, he didn't become her _anything_! James then stood, taking the empty dishes in his hands, "Such an imagination…" Pitch heard him add softly.

"Well, I'm gonna go put these in the sink and then get my boots on," James said, "why don't you try to tame that rats' nest of yours and come get ready to go when you're done."

"Okay!"

He suddenly heard Tessa's little feet run across the room, and a sliding sound, and then he saw her appear in the crack and pulled the door open wider.

"Hey!" Pitch yelled, didn't he just tell her he couldn't be in the sunlight right now?!

"It okay, I pulled the heavy curtains over my window, so you can come out." Tessa said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Let go of me!" He said, wrenching his hand out of hers. Before standing up and straitening his black robe. But Tessa didn't seem fazed by his brush off, and she just went over to her nightstand and pulled out a pick.

"And hey, what do you mean when you say _other_ boogeyman, anyway?" Pitch demanded, wanting to get it strait while it was still fresh in his mind. "I'm the only one that resides here in this world!"

"No you're not." Tessa said simply, as she went to the full length mirror on the wall and started combing the tangles out of her long dark curls, "You're better, and you're my friend."

"I don't _have_ any friends," he stated in an exasperated tone. "I'm the blasted _boogeyman_!"

"Yes you do, you have me." Tessa told him. "But the other one won't _ever_ be my friend!"

"You-"Pitch started in a strain voice as he raised his hands, his fingers hooked like claws as he felt the need to strangle her, but he composed himself and took in a deep breath to relax himself.

"If you don't like this _'other boogeyman'_ so much than why did you help _me_? The real thing?!" Pitch asked, "Why are you so set on becoming my friend?"

Tessa stopped brushing her hair, cupping the pick in her hands with a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to find the words to explain why. And after a few moments, she turned to him, looking up at him with those blue eyes of hers.

"Because I didn't know the real boogeyman could get scared or feel sad." The little girl told him in a soft voice.

"…_What_?" Pitch asked, feeling angry and indigent at her answer, "What're you talking about?!"

"When you woke up at the park, you were scared of bad dreams," Tessa started, leaving Pitch wondering what she meant by 'bad dreams', but after a second he realized she was talking about the Nightmares. "And last night, you seemed so sad because children didn't like you as much as Santa, or the Tooth fairy,"

"…I saw that you had feelings, just like me, and just like everyone else." "I don't think you're such a bad person, Pitch; and I don't want you to feel lonely anymore."

Pitch didn't know what to say at first, he knew she wasn't just saying that, she was truly being sincere. And at that moment, he felt something stir within him, a feeling he couldn't place, but it startled him nonetheless. And as soon as it came, he squashed it down; he wouldn't let this child get under his skin just because of a few, pretty little words.

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever-"

"Tessa, we gotta go or you'll be late!" James' voice suddenly called, interrupting him.

"Coming!"

she grabbed a large black and blue school bag from the floor beside her bed, but she stopped at the door and turned back to him.

"Hey, do you want to come to school with me?" she suddenly asked, "You can hide in my backpack, it's big, so I'm sure you could fit if you turned into a shadow again."

Pitch was about to say 'forget it' but then he stopped, it probably would be a better idea to not stay in one place for too long. Plus, if Tessa really was friends with Jamie Bennett, there was a chance he could get information. Specifically if Jack Frost, or the Guardians, knew that he was free.

"How thick is the material?" he finally asked.

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

He was glad that this was a half day, but while he wasn't entirely uncomfortable in Tessa's back-pack, he could only take so much being stuck in a small space, not even able to hear himself think while listening to the babble of many voices of students and lessons from the teacher that he had no use for himself. He actually found himself slipping in and out of focus a few times because of sheer boredom until he finally heard the bell ring to let the students know it was time for lunch.

And then he felt the bag move as Tessa took the bag along with her. Pitch was grateful that she was at least considerate enough to break away from her classmates to let him out in the darkness of the Janitors closet to let him stretch his legs. And after waiting about five minuets, he returned inside the bag so she could go to lunch, once again just listening to sounds and feeling the movements of outside.

"Jamie! Jamie!" Came Tessa's call.

the bag bounced slightly as she jogged over to where she must have seen the young boy.

"Hey Tessa, do you wanna sit with us for lunch today?" he heard the voice of Jamie Bennett ask.

"In a minuet, I need to tell you something first, come on,"

The loud crowd of voices then began to die down as Pitch felt them move into a slightly quieter area, and after a few moments, he heard Tessa speak again. "I have a secret to tell you, but you can't tell _anyone_, not even Jack Frost."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Jack, I haven't seen him since last Easter, but I promise Tessa."

So, the winter spirit had gone back freezing windows and bringing blizzards while staying out of sight? That was odd, Pitch knew that the Guardians where big on hiding themselves from children, but would have thought that Jack would show himself at least to Jamie every once in a while since he was the first child to ever believe in him.

"Pinkie swear!" He heard Tessa say, breaking him from his musings. Now that he knew that he wouldn't really get any sort of solid information from Jamie, he was a bit interested to learn of this secret Tessa wanted to share.

After a short pause, and a giggle from Tessa, he felt her clutch the top of the back with her little fingers.

"Last night I found someone and brought him home with me." Tessa whispered, he could practically feel that there was a wide grin on her face as he felt alarm flare within when he realized what the secret was. "And you'll never guess who it was!"

Oh she wouldn't…

"Who?" Jamie asked with eagerness.

_Please_ no…

"_Pitch Black_!"

If he was in his solid form, Pitch would have slapped himself in the forehead. Why, oh _why_ did he think coming here to school with her was a good idea again?

"_What_?!" came Jamie's loud shout,

"Yeah, actually, he's right here in my back pa-_Hey_!" Pitch nearly let out a yelp when the back was violently jerked to the left.

"Jamie! What're you doing?!" he heard Tessa cry before the bag jostled once again to the right. "You're going to hurt him even more if you shake the bag around like that!"

"He's hurt?"

"Yeah, he told me so!"

Pitch fought to let out an irritated sigh, he only said he was weakened, not hurt!

"Tessa, why'd you help him?!" Jamie demanded, "Don't you remember what I told you?! He's a bad guy! He tried to make all of us stop believing in the Guardians!"

"He was only sad that everyone stopped believing in him, Jamie," Tessa defended. "How would the Guardians feel if they had to go so long without being believed in like he did?"

"It's not the same Tessa, and you know it!"

"Why not?!" Tessa asked, frustration in her voice, "Kids don't like him only because he's scary and that made him lonely and angry, it's not fair! I'm sure if any of the Guardians were in his place they would have done the same thing he tried!"

"No they wouldn't!" Jamie insisted firmly, "Give me the bag Tessa!"

"No way! You wanna hurt him!" Tessa said, and he heard little feet slapping the ground and felt the bag bouncing as Tessa began to run.

Pitch could hear Jamie calling her name, but she ignored him and kept running until he heard a door open and then slam to a close.

"It's okay now Pitch, we're in the janitor's closet," He heard Tessa said, trying to catch her breath. "I've locked the door and he can't come in."

A loud banging suddenly filled the air, "Tessa, he must have you under some sort of mind control!" Jamie said through the door. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Pitch would have laughed at that absurd accusation if he was under any other circumstance. _Mind control_? He could show and manipulate their fears, yes, but he could never place a child under mind control.

"Yes I do, Jamie, you just don't understand!" Tessa told him.

"I'm trying to help you!" the boy insisted, "If you don't come out on your own, then that'll just prove to me that he took over your mind!"

Tessa gave a short huff but said nothing to that. And after a few seconds, Pitch heard Jamie race away calling his teachers name.

"Pitch?" Tessa asked after he was gone, "Are you alright?"

"…Let me out..."

He must have sounded angry because he felt her hesitate, and he was! Because she didn't have the common sense to keep him secret from the one person he that he couldn't afford to know that he was back.

And after a few seconds, the back was zipped open and he slithered out of her bag. As soon as he was in his solid form, he rounded on her, rage glittering in his pale eyes. "Are you really that much of an _idiot_?!" He yelled. "How could you do that?!"

"W-what did I do?" she asked, tightly clutching her back-pack and her jacket tighter in her hands.

"What di- You told _Jamie Bennett_ that I was here!" Pitch stated, "If that boy knows that I am free, then word will spread to Jack Frost and the Guardians, they will _all _come looking for me and who _knows_ what they'll do!"

"But Jamie said that he hadn't seen them since last year," Tessa explained.

"That doesn't mean that they're not still watching over him!" Pitch growled. "What were you _thinking_?!"

"I…I'm sorry Pitch, I just thought that if I told Jamie that you were only lonely before, then he'd understand…" Tessa started looking at her feet, her lower lip trembling. "I thought he'd want to be your friend too, and you'd have more people that liked you and believed in you."

She sniffed, and tears started to pool at her eyes. Seeing them, he once again felt something stir within him, but he dismissed it as tired annoyance. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was crying children when he wasn't even trying to scare them.

"Okay, okay, _I'm sorry_, alright? That's enough!" Pitch said, forcing himself to say an apology as he stood down and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I didn't mean to snap at you; you were only thinking of me, after all,"

Inwardly sighing with relief when she started to calm down, he continued on. "But we do have a serious problem," He told her, taking his hands away and standing upright. "I take it that since Jamie's gone to get your teacher; you're really not allowed to be in here, are you?"

"No…" she mumbled, using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"Right, and I just can't stay in your back-pack, that's the first place Jamie will try to look."

Tessa looked down at her bag, then glanced back up at him with a gasp as she remembered something.

"Oh wait, you can go anywhere that's dark right?" she asked, "No matter where it is?"

"Yes…" Pitch said, raising a brow at her sudden enthusiasm, "Why?"

"I think I have an idea..." she told him, setting her bag to the ground.

* * *

..

..

* * *

It wasn't long before Tessa's teacher, Ms. Hicks had come to the door.

"Theresa, you know that students aren't supposed to be in there," Miss. Hicks stated firmly. "Now come on out."

A rustling sound came from behind the door before Tessa answered her with a soft, "yes Miss. Hicks..." And the door was unlocked.

When she stepped out, she was wearing her large winter coat, holding her backpack in one hand.

"That's a good girl," Miss. Hicks said, guiding her further away from the door so she would be able to close it. "Now, let's all go back to class and clean up, the final bell will ring very soon."

Jamie looked down at her backpack, and seeing that it was opened up and empty, he met Tessa's eyes. And he silently mouthed, _'where is he?'_

Tessa held his gaze for a second, and then turned to look in the darkness Janitors' room just as the teacher closed the door.

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

No one was there to pick Tessa up from school, but that was alright, she knew how to find her way home just fine. But today, she was getting lots of odd looks by passersby's. But who could blame them for their stares when they see a little girl with her arms far out from her sides as she stiffly continued on her way down the sidewalk.

"…It feels really weird with you in my jacket." Tessa finally commented after she passed someone.

"Well I'm not exactly having the time of my life, here." Came Pitch's voice from the collar of her jacket. "Do you have any idea how humiliating this is? And you _reek_ of overly sweet frosting and stale gingerbread!"

"Sorry, we had to make gingerbread houses in class today, and Billy accidentally dropped his on my cloths when he tried to show the teacher."

"He had to make a new one."

Well, that would explain the commotion of laughter he heard earlier in class along with a boy's voice apologizing to Tessa while her teacher had told her to grab some napkins to wipe off her sweater before the lunch break.

"Well, whatever, just hurry up and get yourself home; let me out once we're in your room." Pitch told her, then paused for moment before he suddenly added, "…And…thank you, Tessa."

Tessa stopped, feeling a bit surprised. Not from the 'thank you' Pitch gave her, but from the fact that for the first time since they met, he had actually said her name.

"What for?" she finally asked.

"For not letting Jamie take me away."

A smile grew on Tessa's face, and she happily continued her awkward walk home. "You're welcome, Pitch."

...

...

"…It's a good thing Christmas break starts tomorrow," Tessa suddenly added after about five minutes of silence. "'Cause I don't think you should come to school with me anymore."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Pitch drawled.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter seemed rushed, I just wanted to try and post it before I left.  
**

**Alright, so the reason why I took so long was because I was preparing to visit my family for the holidays, and I was also trying to plan out what I wanted my next chapter to be like, I was thinking about Pitch and Tessa having a little bonding moment, but I don't know if my idea will work out.**

**I was thinking about having them share a dream, I thought that since Pitch could look into someone dream/nightmare, why couldn't he actually go into one? but I'm afraid that it might be inaccurate...  
**

**so yay, or nay, I'll let you decided if you want to see it.  
**

**be sure to tell me what you think. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Too Close.**

* * *

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post, I was out visiting family for the holiday:D:D:D I had lots of fun, and I hope you all had a great time too!**

**And thanks to you all for following, leaving reviews and adding this to your favorites I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**...**

**...  
**

* * *

Even though it was a half day at the school, Pitch felt exhausted. The whole situation with Jamie made him feel very anxious, what if Jack Frost decided to appear before the boy? He had no doubt in his mind that Jamie would tell the winter spirit about him in a heartbeat.

And then what would happen? Would the Guardians come looking for him along with Jack?

He had to stop his thoughts from racing, worrying over it would do him no good, he just had to stay here and lay low until his strength returned, then he could slip away and find a hideout where the Guardians and the Nightmares would never find him.

Calmed down, Pitch stayed in the darkness of Tessa's room, just lounging in the rocking chair until she came back.

Tessa let him stay in her room alone while she waited for her mother to return home with her father James. She also said something about getting started on something her teacher had assigned, starting a journal about all that she did when she started her Christmas break and all through it until she went back to school.

But Pitch didn't mind, he enjoyed the silence for as long as it lasted until he eventually heard a car pull up to the house, and then Tessa's happy greeting. But when Tessa didn't return immediately afterwards; he assumed that she was eating dinner with her parents.

Again he wasn't complaining.

But shortly after, Tessa was sent to bed, but she didn't go to sleep. Instead, she started to ask him questions about the Guardians, what they were like and how they came to be. Which irritated him at first, but he got over it and decided to humor her as he had nothing better to do anyway.

"So every Guardian used to be someone else?" Tessa asked.

"Of course, they all used to have another life before we became who we are today." Pitch confirmed, idly fiddling with a Wolf man bobble head that rested on the windowsill.

"Do they remember what they were like?" Tessa questioned.

"I suppose they do, if they didn't at first, I would suspect your Tooth Fairy would have allowed them to see their own pasts." Pitch answered

"What were you like?"

Pitch stopped playing with the toy, sending her a confused look. "Excuse me?" he asked, wondering if he heard her right.

"What were you like?" the little girl repeated. "Before you became the boogeyman?"

"I wasn't like anything before," Pitch told her. "I only know me as I am now."

"But you said everyone was somebody else before." Tessa said. "So that has to mean you were too."

"If there was a time before I was Pitch Black, though I'm highly doubtful, then I have no recollection of it."

"Well, maybe you have amnesia or something." Tessa stated. "Haven't you asked the Tooth Fairy if she could help you find out?"

Pitch gave a loud guffaw, ask Toothiana to help him find memories he was sure didn't even exist? That's a laugh! He'd sooner become the best of friends with Bunnymund.

"I'm perfectly fine with not knowing," Pitch told her, composing himself. "I have no need for useless memories of a life that has been long past, if there ever was one in the first place."

"But…that sounds like it would be kind of sad, don't you ever wonder what you were like?" Tessa questioned. "Maybe you were someone important, like a prince!"

"What if you had a family?"

When she said that, the confidence he had before suddenly began to waver. A family? He couldn't picture himself ever having one, in any sort of lifetime; but still, the _possibility_ of it…

…Was he really always just Pitch Black?

He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his head. It didn't matter, he was the King of Nightmares, and he was happy knowing only that!

"Tessa, what would you say if I told I can do more than just become scary shadows on the wall?" Pitch suddenly suggested, hoping it would distract her and change the subject.

To his relief, it worked. "You can?"

"Oh yes," Pitch assured. "As the boogeyman I have other talents, such as turning dreams into nightmares, and actually becoming part of them as well.

At that, Tessa lost her smile, and started to play with her fingers, looking uncertain. "But I… I don't really like nightmares that much…"she mumbled.

Even though she liked monsters and scary things, she was still a child who preferred to have good dreams while she slept.

"Oh?" Pitch started, tapping his chin in thoughtful manner. "I thought you would've liked to have a few monsters to battle with, at least, I thought that's what _brave_ little children would love to do…"

"I could fight monsters?" Tessa asked, slowly losing her hesitation, "Like a superhero? Would you be there too?"

"Of course, it'll be just like a game, and I could be the villain." Pitch told her, "How does that sound?"

"That sounds like fun!" Tessa said, "How do we start?!"

"It's really simple, all you have to do is go to sleep," Pitch instructed, "then I'll do the rest."

Tessa hurried over to her bed, hopping onto the mattress and pulling her blankets to her chin, giggling with excitement.

"Can I fight monsters now?"

"_Nooo_, you have to be dreaming first." Pitch said, sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed. "Now close your eyes."

Tessa quickly shut her eyes, but not even ten seconds after he just got done telling her that she had to be asleep, she let out an impatient, "Can I now?"

"Do you want me to do this for you or not?!"

"I do!"

"Then be quiet and go to sleep already!"

Tessa gave a small huff, but she did as she was told and tightly scrunched her eyes shut. And after what felt like hours of silence, Pitch finally started to hear soft, steady snores.

He waited a while longer until finally, the golden sands of the Guardian of Dreams wisped inside her room. He knew he had to be careful when he did this, he didn't want to alert Sandman of his presence. But even as he told himself that, he found himself feeling intrigued, and waited to view what dream would appear as the sands circled above her head. He'd been so tired the night before, he never had the chance to watch it, and he was curious to see what kind of dreams someone like Tessa would have.

But as he witnessed the dream sands unfold, his shoulders slumped.

"So, a happy dream of yours is to be surrounded by little rabbits…" he said out loud, slightly disappointed. "How charming."

He knew of a certain long-eared, overgrown rodent that would probably just _adore_ her.

He gave a heavy sigh in annoyance, but adjusted himself to where he was facing her before he leaned over and gently placed a hand over her brow. And after he took in a deep breath, he closed his own eyes as well in deep concentration

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh, hi Pitch!" he suddenly heard Tessa's voice say.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a large, flowery meadow, Tessa sitting right before him with five small, lop-eared bunnies surrounding her. One of which, that looked just like her stuffed animal, sat on her lap while cuddled within her arms.

"Do you wanna play with Blueberry and his friends too?"

"Tessa," Pitch calmly started, fighting the urge to gag. "Do you remember what I came here for?"

Tessa gave him a confused look at first, but then she gave a gasp of realization, a large smile appearing on her face. "Oh yeah, that's right!" she said, standing up; still holding her bunny. "So what do we do now?"

"Do you mind if I change a few things first?" taking 'Blueberry' by the scruff and bringing him up to his face, "It's a bit too…_adorable_ for what I have in mind."

With that, he placed a finger on the rabbit's twitchy blue nose, a shadow spreading over his little body.

Pitch released him, and his little figure hovered in the air for a moment before it suddenly started to change its form. It grew bigger, and taller until it stood well over seven feet on its hind legs. Once the blackness lifted, a fearsome rabbit creature that had scruffy fur, a drooling mouth that was filled sharp teeth, muscled arms and clawed hands.

It was anything less than cuddly.

The newly transformed bunny stared down at Tessa with golden yellow eyes, and gave her a low, vicious growl.

But if Tessa was frightened at all by Pitchs' creation, it seemed that it was overpowered by awe. "Whoa, that's so cool!" Tessa said with a tone that was filled with amazement. "It's like he's a…a _wererabbit_ now!"

Pride swelling in his chest, Pitch gave a smirk, waving a hand towards the four little lop-ears that remained, a shadow washing over them and turning them into 'wererabbits' as well.

The one that resembled Blueberry suddenly stooped down and let Pitch upon his back, And as soon as Pitch was comfortably seated, the others gathered around behind and awaited orders from their master.

"Forward my minions!" Pitch said in a loud, clear voice.

He had the, start off slow so Tessa had time to come up with a plan of attack or defense, though she looked like she didn't really know where to start. But finally, she squeezed her eyes shut and held her hands tightly together. A strained expression appeared on her features as she concentrated hard on something before she finally pulled them apart and reviled a ball of lavender tinted light that was no bigger than an orange.

She threw it at the face of Pitch's mount, and it hit him right on the nose. But all it did was make him sneeze.

As Blueberry stopped to rub his nose, Pitch held up his hands to pause the advance, a stupefied look on his face after he witnessed the ridicules attempt.

"That was the most _pitiful_ attack I have ever seen." Pitch stated, "Is that really the best you can do?"

"It's hard!" Tessa defended, blushing with embarrassment. "I've never done this before!"

"You're putting way too much thought into it." Pitch told her, never in his life would he have thought he'd ever have to coach a child how to dream properly. "It's a dream, they're based on feelings and imagination, have you ever had one where you could fly?"

"Oh yes, loads of times!"

"Close your eyes again, and don't try to figure out how to fly; that won't work," Pitch instructed, "I want to remember how easy it was just to _imagine_ it, to remember how it _felt_ to be soaring in the sky while viewing everything on earth below you."

Tessa did as he said and closed her eyes. Trying to remember the last dream she had when she was flying and remember the sensation of it, the joy she felt. It was her dream, and she wanted to fly again!

"Tessa, you can open your eyes now."

The little girl could hardly believe it; she was floating high off the ground, "Wow!" Tessa gaped, swinging her arms as she nearly flipped upside down. "I'm _flying_!"

"Now I _am_ just like a superhero! Can I use powers too?!"

"It's your dream; you get to decide what you can and can't do." "Now, are you ready for battle?"

"Bring it!"

He looked to a gray wererabbit with a dark snout that stood at the far left, and thrust his hand forward, the large beast hopping into the air at the command with a loud snarl and reached out for Tessa with human like forearms; intending to snatch her out of the air.

Tessa looked startled at first, but then she smiled, not even trying to move as the animal got closer and closer.

What happened next caught Pitch off guard as he watched Tessa suddenly clap her hands on the wererabbits furry cheeks. He dangled in her grip, apparently too surprised to really react before Tessa leaned forward and placed a kiss on his nose.

And in a puff of smoke, the ferocious wererabbit was turned back into an adorable lop-eared bunny. "I love my bunnies," Tessa said, snuggling him close to her. "Don't you worry, I'll save you all too!"

"Especially you, Blueberry."

Pitch was surprised that she had done so well compared to her first try, but he kept himself in character and turned to his remaining monsters. "Stay close together; she can't us her power on more than one target. But take caution and watch yourselves, or she'll turn you back into weak little rabbits again!"

"Emperor Boogeyman, you can't stop the might of 'Tessa the Brave', justice will always prevail over evi-"

"_Attack!_"

Tessa gave a squeal, barley able to duck when three wererabbits suddenly appeared before her all at once. "Hey! I wasn't done!" Tessa complained, "That's cheating!"

"Bad guys don't have to play fair." He stated with a smirk. "Get her boys!"

All at once the three wererabbits jumped at her again, making Tessa zigzag haphazardly to avoid getting grabbed. Once she was clear, she flew up a little higher and carefully studied her opponents.

After a few moments, it was like a lite bulb lit up in her mind, and she tuned to the bunny that managed to hold on to her shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

The Bunny gave a nod, and then jumped off, nose diving the white, pink eyed wererabbit in the middle. Pitch didn't understand why he jumped, but then the ears of the bunny suddenly opened, and maneuvered himself so that instead of bodily colliding into his monster, he only sent a kick to it's forehead, knowing it down while Tessa came to a hover over him, kissing his nose and turning him back into a lop-eared bunny as well.

Now with two bunny sidkicks, Tessa overcame the next two wererabbits with greater ease until Pitch and Blueberry where the only ones left, flanked on all sides by her and the four bunnies.

Pitch held Tessa's eyes as they all stood in silence, not moving a inch as they each tried to anticipate who would make the first move.

"Go!" Pitch finally yelled, breaking the stare down.

Blueberry used his powerful legs to leap into the air, but in the blink of an eye, Tessa appeared right in front of them.

Before Pitch even had a chance to react, a rope suddenly wrapped around his chest pinning his arms to his side and yanked him off Blueberry's back. The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was Tessa placing a kiss on the wererabbits blue nose and turning him back to normal.

Pitch groan as his back ached as he tried to sit up, be he found that his shoulders were being held down by the four other lop-ears. Then, he suddenly felt something heavy land on his stomach, making him let out a loud "_Oof!_" before he looked up to see Tessa sitting on him, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Surrender evil doer!" Tessa ordered, "Or face the consequences!"

"Never!"

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Tessa warned as she uncrossed her arms and brought up her hands, "time for 'Tessa the Brave' to use her most ultimate power!"

She then wiggled her fingers ominously.

"_Tickle Attack_!"

Her little digits suddenly flew to his sides and flitted over his middle, and he gasped when he felt a laugh trying to force itself out of his throat.

He held it back, however, much to Tessa's disappointment. "I should have known a super villain like you wouldn't go down so easy," she stated, "but I don't give up that easy, either!"

She tested to see if she could get to under his arms, but because he was tied up, they were too close together and she couldn't get her fingers through, so she went to the last place she knew first-hand that was super ticklish.

Smiling, she placed her fingers on either side of his neck, and wiggled them without mercy.

This time, Pitch couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing and brought his shoulders up to try and block out her assault. "Stop!" he cried, "quit that!" But Tessa ignored him, and now that she finally got him to start laughing, she moved her hands back and forth from his neck and his ribs.

Pitch couldn't remember a time when he felt so…was 'giddy' the word for it? He couldn't quite place what he was feeling, all he could really think about was trying to get away from the tickling fingers.

After what felt like hours, Pitch finally gave up trying to escape on his own. "Alright! _FINE!_" He howled, "I surrender!"

Satisfied, Tess got off and the rope was loosened, allowing the defeated boogeyman to stand.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson." Tessa said, "Never mess with 'Tessa the Brave'!"

"You've won this round, so I'll retreat for now." Pitch retorted, staying in character, "You enjoy the rest of this dream, but don't think this will be the last you'll see of me!"

"I'll always be ready to fight monsters!" Tessa announced, placing her fists on her waist and puffing out her chest, "Be it night or day!"

The Nightmare King only gave a nod to her statement as he began to fade away. Watching as Tessa lay on the ground to continue playing with her rabbits before he left the dream completely and opened his eyes to her room.

He glanced back down at Tessa, a corner of his lips turned up to see her smiling in her sleep before he removed his hand from her forehead.

But then he became aware of a slight pressure around the fingers of his other hand, and looked down to see that Tessa's little fingers were wrapped tightly around his own. And he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Even in her sleep she still managed to try and hold his hand.

He gently pried her fingers away, but instead of placing it down on the bed, he held her limp hand in his palm, silently marveling as he took the time to really notice how small it was compared to his. So little, soft and warm, he looked back to Tessa's slumbering face; and even he had to admit, she was a pretty cute little girl.

And she was so giving, always thinking of him ever since he first woke up in this room. And the fact that she loved fear, believed in him without the terror he'd known for so long; it gave him an odd feeling he couldn't quite place, but it was nice, and it made him feel like he was important.

Like he was _needed_.

Was it because of _this_ feeling that the Guardians were so fiercely protective of children?

Suddenly, feeling as though reality had just barged in and slapped him awake from a dream, he gave a sharp gasp and quickly pushed himself off the bed, backing away from it as he watch Tessa stir slightly from the disturbance, but thankfully didn't wake.

This was all wrong, this was _dangerous_.

He tried to forget the good moments he spent with the little girl in her dream, made himself squash down any nice feelings that still lingered inside and tried to replace them with the anger and bitterness he was already so familiar with.

He couldn't afford to get close to Tessa only to lose her in the future, despite her constant insisting that she was his friend and that she'd always believe in him, despite what happened earlier today.

It's easy to ignore a friends warning, someone who was the same age and therefor only knew about certain matters only up to a small extent, but how long would it be before a Guardian came around? If they told her the same thing Jamie did, she would_ have_ to listen. And when that happened, would she still want to be his friend?

No, he already knew the answer to that. Inevitably, she would come to hate him, like so many children already did. And when she grew up, he would only be something she would hear from her own

And she'd only tell them that he wasn't real…

No, staying here with her longer than he needed would end up hurting them both. So standing there in the middle of that room, he made a silent promise, to himself and to Tessa.

As soon as he was back to full strength, he would do what's best, he would leave her behind…

And never look back.

* * *

**…**

**...**

**Well, that's it for the chapter, sorry if it seemed rushed, its really late and I wanted to put up a chapter before I had to go to bed.  
**

*** NOTE!*if you don't want spoilers of any kind, don't read the next line!  
**

**Did you notice the part where Pitch was musing about a past life? I haven't read the books yet, but I have heard that he used to be someone else and that he also had a daughter. I just wanted to incorporate a tiny bit of that fact in this chapter.  
**

**I hoped you all enjoyed reading it, be sure to let me know what you think.**

**Nighty- night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Playground.**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Hey guys, Happy New Year! XD**

**I wanted to try and get this up before the end of tonight, because this whole story has been getting so much awesome attention from you all. And I want to send out a special thank you to those who've been faving this, and to those who have taken the time to leave kind reviews and considerate feedback.**

**Thank you again, please enjoy!**

**…**

**…**

* * *

Pitch was relieved when Tessa announced that she would be leaving for the day, she had an appointment at the dentist's office for a check-up and a cleaning. And she would be a while because a lot of parents would be trying to get their children in before the holidays.

The less time he had to spend with her the better.

And he almost felt completely recovered, he was sure that before the end of tomorrow night, he'd be able to head out on his own. But the longer he waited for the day to pass, the more his boredom grew. He didn't feel tired enough to take a nap, so he just decided to roam around the house and explore a bit.

He found that it was a decent change of scenery from Tessa's bedroom. A cozy little home, small enough to keep everyone close, but big enough to make everyone comfortable. There were lots of pictures hanging on the walls of the house in lovely frames; he found that one picture had an image of Tessa smiling happily at him as James was apparently teaching her how to fish.

Another one showed her sleeping on top of a woman on the couch. She resembled an older version of Tessa, only with deep green eyes instead of blue; this must have been her mother. Looking to the rest, they showed images of the three of them together, each smiling happily.

And as he made his way down the hall, he found himself wandering into the kitchen. Where he noticed a folded piece of paper on the table; picking it up, he read through it.

'_Tanya,_

_If you happen to get home before we do, I decided to take Tessa to the playground at the school after her appointment. I have my cell, either go ahead and give me a ring or well see you when we get back._

_Love James.'_

Tanya must have been the mother, so he was completely alone in the house.

Which was fine, that meant he could look around in peace.

He then looked over to the refrigerator, humming in mild surprise to see that it was covered in hand drawn pictures and photos that consisted mostly of Tessa when she was younger. One that he found the most amusing showed her as a toddler, her mouth and hands smeared with chocolate cake as white frosting covered the rest of her.

But as nice as it, and the rest of them were, Pitch felt a bit disturbed when he began to notice that James wasn't it hardly any of the pictures when Tessa was very young. He was her father, so why wasn't he in at least one picture with Tessa when she was in her early years, or even holding her when she was a newborn?

Shrugging his shoulders, he left the kitchen and wandered back through the living room, finding a closed door at the end of the hall.

Deciding to just take a quick look, and made his way over before and opened it up. And assumed that it belonged to Tessa's mother as there were scrap-booking utensils, sewing equipment, and the whole room was covered in fabrics that were in all sorts of colors and designs.

He had to laugh at the state of it; clippings, twine and bits of cloth littered the floor and both of the tables. On more than one occasion when Tessa would forget to close her door after she left to interact with her parents, and he'd sometimes hear Tanya complain about messes she'd find either from James or even from Tessa.

He suddenly noticed a small, white picture frame nearly buried under a mess of fabric, and walking over to it, he picking it up. The frame had an engraving at the bottom that said 'Baby's First Picture', and inside was a photo of a very young looking Tanya sitting in a bead while wearing a hospital gown. Her hair was mess, and she looked so tired, but on her face was a proud and happy smile as she tenderly held a small baby snuggly wrapped in a pink blanket.

That had to be Tessa.

He smiled at how tiny she was, but something seemed off about the picture; and as he looked closer, he noticed that there was a hand resting on Tanya's left shoulder. But Tanya and Tessa were the only ones he could see, why was that hand there?

"What in the…"

He was brought out of his musings when he suddenly heard the door open. Someone was home. He quickly put the picture back where he found it, and crept out of the room before silently closing the door.

"How cool is that, we met each other home." He heard Tanya's voice say as he slipped into Tessa's room. "How was the appointment, sweetie?"

"It was great, I got no cavities!" Came Tessa's voice.

"What? No way." Tanya said.

"It's true." James said. "I was surprised to hear that considering how many sweets you've been mowing down on lately."

Tessa gave a giggle before saying, "I'm gonna be in my room, okay?"

"Alright, we'll be in the living room if you need us."

At that time when she opened her door, Pitch had already made it back into Tessa's room and was back in the rocking chair as though he'd never moved away from it.

"Hi Pitch, did you miss me?"

"_Oodles_." Pitch dryly stated.

Tessa started to take off her gloves, but suddenly stopped, running over to the window and peeking out through the curtain.

"Hey Pitch, you're okay enough to go wherever there was a _little_ bit of light now, right?" Tessa suddenly asked. "Just as long as it's not so bright?"

"Yes, I can roam around in any light source so long as it's not direct sunlight." Pitch said with a nod. "Why do you ask?"

"The sun's almost down, and it's really dim outside," Tessa explained, "Do you want to go to the playground at the school with me for a little while?"

He would have _loved_ to go outside and breath the fresh air, for the past two and a half days was he was cooped up in a bedroom, stuffed inside a bag and cramped inside a jacket. But he didn't know if it was such a good idea to go anywhere with Tessa at the moment.

"Are you so sure you'll be able to go out?" Pitch asked, hoping to get out of it. "Most parents won't let their children leave the house after dark."

"I have an idea," she stated, pushing aside her curtain and opening the window before she took one of her gloves and promptly tossed it outside.

Pitch gave her a look, wondering if she just might have gone a little crazy. "How's _that_ going to help you get to the playground?"

She gave him a smile and put on her jacket before racing out of her room. Pitch shook his head, but he left the room as well, following her into the living room where James and Tanya were relaxing on the couch watching the news.

"James?" Tessa asked, catching his attention, "Can I go to the school playground for a minute?"

"The playground?" James repeated, "But it's almost dark outside, can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"I wanted to make a snowman in the yard, but I can't find my other mitten, I think it fell out of my pocket when we went to the playground after we left the dentist." Tessa told him, showing him the lonely garment as proof. "Please? I know where I might've lost it, and I promise I'll come right home when find it."

James shared a glance with Tanya, wordlessly asking what she thought. "Well, the school's really not that far from here, so it's okay with me as long as you're quick." She said.

"Oh I will momma, I swear!"

She gave James a hopeful glance, and after a few moments, the man finally relented. "I guess it's fine with me too," James said, "_But_, if you can't find it _ten minutes_ after the sun goes down, you come back anyway, alright?"

"Thank you James!" Tessa said happily, hugging his neck and placing a quick kiss on his cheek before she ran to the front door, pulled on her boots and grabbed her hat. But just as she put one hand on the door knob, a yell from James made her stop. "Bring a flashlight with you!" doing as she was told, she walked over to the in-table that stood by the entry way and pulled the drawer open, picking up her pink flashlight before she finally walked out of the house with Pitch following right behind.

After she closed the door, Tessa hurried over to the left and stopped by her window, picking up her mitten from the snow bank and turned to give the boogeyman a smile. "Let's go!" she

"That was a very naughty thing you did right there," Pitch finally said as he gave a little grin himself, and even though he really didn't want to go, he couldn't stop himself from feeling a bit impressed. "Let's hope North was too busy to notice."

Tessa only giggled before she suddenly broke into a run. "Come on, Pitch! I'll race you!"

Pitch shook his head, watching as she began to get further away while he only took his time and counted down the seconds.

It was fine to give her a head start before he totally left her in the dust.

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

"I wish we had more time, I wanted to show you the spot where I found you in the park." Tessa said as Pitch pushed her on the swing. "But, James only gave us ten minutes,"

As soon as they arrived, Tessa begged him to push her while she was on the swing set. And Pitch figured he could at least do that much for her as he would soon be leaving. But after her statement, a small question popped into his mind, one that would present itself every now and then ever since he first saw James from her closet, but never thought to ask Tessa about it.

"Tessa, I've been meaning to-"

"It's a huge tree on this big hill," Tessa continued, not realizing that she'd interrupted him. "I sometimes see a bunch of kidding sledding on it when I-"

"_Tessa_." Pitch said firmly, grabbing the chains of the swing to make her stop.

She looked up at him, confusion in her bright eyes. "Um, sure, what's wrong Pitch?"

"There's something that's been puzzling me for a while," Pitch began. "I was wondering if you'd be able to help me understand it a little better.

"What is it, Pitch?"

"Why do you call your father by his name?" he finally asked, "I've never heard you call your mother by hers."

"Oh, James is my mom's boyfriend." Tessa explained, "He's not my really my daddy."

_Not_ her real father?

"They met when I was six, I'll never forget it," she continued, hopping off the swing to face him properly "After they dated for a while, she introduced me to him, he was so nice, and I really liked him."

A found smile spread across her face as she looked back on the memory, Pitch could tell that it was a precious one.

But her mother and James were still only boyfriend and girlfriend? Tessa was ten years old, if the three of them had been living with each other this long, why hadn't James and Tanya turned them into an official family by now?

"Isn't four years a rather long time to go without marriage?" Pitch asked.

"Momma says that even if some couples don't want to get married, that doesn't mean they don't love each other." Tessa answered. At her content smile, Pitch just decided to drop the subject of marriage, she really didn't seemed bothered by it,

"But I hope they _do_ someday, 'cause I wanna plan the wedding." She suddenly added. "And because James is really great, and my mom deserves to have him as a husband."

"I suppose I understand, wedding do seem to be rather special." Pitch said with a nod.

At that moment, the sun had finally disappeared under the horizon. It was time to get her home before she got in trouble.

"So, where you planning on waiting until after they'd gotten married to call him your father?" Pitch asked as they began to walk across the snow covered grounds.

To his surprise, Tessa shook her head. "No, because he still won't be my real dad."

"What should that matter?" Pitch questioned, wondering why she was so reluctant to call James her father. "You obviously love him a great deal, and he takes care of you doesn't he? Treats you well?"

"Well yeah, he does, but-"

"Then he's your father." Pitch said, continuing on. "Fathers take care of the children, simple as that."

Suddenly, he noticed that Tessa was no longer beside him. And he turned to see her standing there behind him, a look of anger on her face.

"He won't ever be my dad!" Tessa said in a firm voice. "I still want him to love me and be my friend even after him and momma are married!"

That caught Pitch a little off guard, but before he could ask what she meant, a new voice joined in on the conversation from his left. "Huh, it's nice to see you still have a way with kids."

The boogeyman stiffened, his eyes widening before he slowly turned to face the owner of the voice as they idly using a shoeless foot to sway themselves to and fro as they sat on the merry-go-round. The one person he hoped not to meet this soon.

How could he have been so stupid to come out here like this?

Tessa, on the other hand, could only stand there at first as took in the sight of a young man with blue eyes and snow white hair, dressed with brown pants that were cut off that the calf and a navy blue sweater that had beautiful looking frost crystals decorating the collar. He was exactly how Jamie described, it _had _to be him!

"Pitch," the boogeyman suddenly heard her whisper, tugging on his sleeve as he looked down to see a look of wonder on her face. "Is that Jack Frost?"

"Unfortunately…" Pitch mumbled under his breath as he pulled out of her grasp. Putting on an unimpressed façade. "Well, well, if it isn't the spirit of chilled pipes and frostbitten noses."

"With an added title." Jack said, unfazed. "It's the 'Guardian of Fun' now."

"Oh?" Pitch started, "So you actually went along with the whole Guardian thing after all, did you?"

"Yep, became an honorary member right after those Nightmares of yours dragged you away screaming." Jack said with a grin. "Jealous?"

"Hardly, it's overrated." Pitch scoffed.

"So, how'd you know I was hanging around the neighborhood?" the King of Nightmares began, trying to bid time until he found a way out of this. "Did little birdie tell you?"

"You could say that, I decided to check in on Jamie the other day and overheard him telling his friends that little Tessa here picked you up and took you home," Jack said, leaning on his staff and sending Pitch a smirk, "Like a little lost _puppy_."

"It's kinda adorable, actually."

"_What?!"_ Tessa suddenly cried, an indignant expression on her face. "But he promised not to tell!"

"In situations like this, breaking a promise is a good thing, kiddo." Jack said, turning his attention to her. "I know you mean well, but you have no idea how much danger you in right now just standing next to the likes of _him_."

Pitch almost lost face at his words, feeling anger prickle inside of him. He may have been the boogeyman, but he would never dream of hurting her! If it hadn't been For Tessa's next words, he probably would have said exactly that.

"I'm not in any danger!" Tessa insisted, stamping her foot with frustration. "Pitch isn't a bad person!"

At a loss for words, Pitch could only stare at her, surprised once again by her and her fierce belief that he was good.

"Uh-huh…" Jack finally said, getting over the surprise he felt as well. "Is mind washing a new trick of yours?"

That did it.

With a growl, a huge black scythe materialized in Pitch's hands and he swung it down, intending cut Jack down. But the lithe spirit of winter jumped out of the way just in time, causing the merry-go-round to get destroyed in his place.

"You've gotten kinda slow, Pitch." Jack commented, firing an ice beam from his staff and freezing Pitch's left hand.

Pitch let out a cry as the cold ice burned his skin, his scythe disappearing. And before he had the chance to recover, Jack tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!" Tessa cried, as they rolled around over each other in the snow. "Wait! No- _you_ _guys_!"

"Stop fighting!"

But she was ignored as they continued to wrestle, fighting hard not to be the one that was caught under the other. But has hard as he tried, Pitch found himself pinned with Jacks' staff pressing down across his throat.

"How did you get out!?" Jack demanded, his usual smart-aleck attitude gone while Pitch only gave a grunt as he tried to relieve pressure from his throat with his unfrozen hand. "What're your motives!?"

He didn't even have five seconds to hear Pitch give him an answer, or even give any sort of arrogant retort when he was suddenly blindsided by a large snowball hitting him in the left temple so hard that it knocked him off of Pitch and sent him to the ground in a daze.

Pitch was surprised as well as he slowly sat up, watching as the newest Guardian tried to pull his senses back together. Where did that snowball come from?

But he snapped to attention when Tessa appeared next to him. "_Come on!_" she yelled, grabbing him by the wrist.

She hardly gave him a moment to stand before she started running. And through the rush, he suddenly noticed that her glove felt icy and wet. And when he looked down, His eye's widened in realization when he saw them covered with bits of clumped snow.

_She_ was the one who had thrown the snowball.

Even now, despite what Jamie, or even a _Guardian_ had told her; it didn't seem to matter to Tessa at all. A warm sensation suddenly spread inside him, she was still trying to_ protect_ him.

He didn't know what came over him next, but when he looked over his shoulder and saw that Jack was back on his feet and gaining on them, it was like his body acted before his mind did. He plucked Tessa off her feet, ignoring the startled yelp she made as he held her close to him and concentrated hard, grunting in pain as he enveloped both of their forms in shadow.

And then disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

Inside his fortress of ice, North and his yeti helpers were all scrambling to get the last of the toys finished before the big night of tomorrow, and the 'Guardian of Wonder' had to make sure that everything was in proper order before he got into his sleigh to deliver presents to all the children of the world.

"_North!_"

North was jolted from his work at the sudden voice and looked up just in time to see the newest member of his Guardian friends fall from window above and land directly in front of him. If it hadn't been for one of his yetis, North would have fallen over after jumping away from the shock he felt.

"Jack Frost!" North stated in alarm and irritation as he was steadied on his feet. "What in the name of-"

"North! I need you to summon the other Guardians right away!"

"Surly you are joking!" North said with a bellowing laugh, "Tomorrow it will be _Christmas Eve_, can you not see how busy we are here?!"

"North, it's important! I wouldn't come here in the peak of your preparations if it wasn't." Jack insisted. "Please, you have to summon the others now!"

North took note at the seriousness in his voice, now listening with his full attention. "What is wrong?" he asked the winter spirit.

Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out a little pink flashlight that he had picked up after that little girl had dropped it and placed it in North's hands, showing him the side that had an address written on it. Before North could ask him what it was for, Jack beat him to it

"He's back." Jack told him. "Pitch is back, and he's hiding out in a child's home."

* * *

**…**

**Again, thank you all for reading and Happy New Years!**

**Be sure to let me know what you think!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Best Friend**

* * *

**...**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Hey there guys! I hope you're New Years was as eventful as mine. :D  
**

**I wanted to try and get this up tonight for you X)  
**

**Please enjoy!  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...**

* * *

"You know, you really don't have to do all this for me."

"Yes I do, that's what friends are for." Tessa said firmly, "Don't you worry, Pitch, I won't let Guardians or anyone else hurt you!"

Pitch rolled his eyes, he doubted she could do much to protect him against the Guardians, but he had to give her praise for her effort.

When they had gotten home, Tessa had told her mother and James that she was going to take a bath before bed, and after she had filled the tub a little, she had Pitch dip his frozen hand in to let it thaw. And when it was gone, she used her mother's hair dryer to warm up a small towel and wrapped his hand up before she dragged him to her room.

She actually barricaded herself, as well as Pitch in her closest, going as far pushing her whole bed in the opening and arming herself with a purple, daisy covered bike helmet and an aluminum bat she took from the garage.

She even gave him Blueberry to hold on to…must've thought the he'd bring Pitch some comfort, or something like that.

But while Tessa kept vigilant watch outside of her closet, Pitch started to look around, his thoughts racing.

Why did he help bring her home?

He was positive that Jack Frost wouldn't have hurt her, he was a Guardian now. He could have left her behind and Jack would have let him go as he wouldn't have left Tessa alone.

Inwardly sighing out of frustration, he took in the interior of the closet; even though he had actually hidden inside of it before, he never really took the time to observe it.

He saw a few sweaters and long sleeve shirt hanging over their heads, and a few large stuffed animals that Tessa had to space for in her room, extra quilts and blankets in case it ever got too chilly, and a lot of boxes that were stacked up in the back. He remembered Tessa telling him that they'd only been here for two months, so those must be filled things Tessa couldn't find a place for.

But one of those boxes caught his eye, a smaller one that was tucked away at the top in the far corner, just barley sticking out from under the extra coverings that were stacked on top of it.

Pitch shot a quick glance at Tessa, and seeing that she was still on watch, he placed Blueberry on the floor and silently made his way over to find out what it was. And as he got closer, he noticed that there was the messy handwriting of a young child on the side of the small box, some of the words were misspelled, but he could figure out what the said.

'_The box of bad memories'_

Bad memories? He looked over at Tessa, who still

Opening it up, he found that there were quite a bit of different things inside. There were a few broken toys, including an old Barbie doll that had half of her blonde hair singed away. He shifted through the items until he came across a photo of a kindergarten class, and he spotted a younger Tessa standing to the side. But she had no smile like her class mates did, and her left arm was wrapped up in cast.

He gave it an odd look, but put it back when he spotted another one; she looked a little older in this one, maybe by a year. She was smiling this time, but it seemed forced, and she had a bruised under her right eye and small cut on her bottom lip.

He suddenly spotted a small black notebook, and he placed the box down

Picking it up, he opened to the first page, seeing that there was a picture drawn inside.

He didn't get a good look at it though when a wail jostled him from his prying and nearly made him drop the notebook in the process. "_No_!" Tessa cried, the boogeyman putting the book just out of her reach when she tried to grab it from him. "Don't look at those!"

"Calm down, I'm not going to break anything," Pitch assured, standing up, putting a hand on Tessa's forehead to keep her at bay as she still attempted to take it away from him.

He opened it back up to the first page, his brow furrowing at what he saw.

These were definitely drawn by a young child, made up of colorful scribbles and hard to make out, but after a moment, he could finally guess that they were.

One he could tell was a small person, with long black hair and blue eyes, just like Tessa. But in the picture, there was a large frown on her face, and tear drops were coming from her eyes.

He looked over to the larger drawing, it colored in completely black with red eyes, horns, and over exaggerated claws that were held over picture Tessa, a mouth full of long, jagged fangs open wide in a silent roar with smoke and flames coming from it.

He went page after page, and they were all of the same thing, Tessa and the monster that was with her. On some pages she would be hiding while it looked for her, others it would be chasing her, and on the last one where he finally had to stop was where it had her in its claws.

"Tessa, what _are_ these?" he asked, taking his hand off her.

The little girl bit her lip, nervously picking at her fingernail as she squirmed under his gaze. "They're…_drawings_…" she slowly informed.

"I know what drawings are, Tessa," he said, rolling his eyes, "What are they_ of_?"

He suddenly got a strong feeling of fear from her, so intense, that it nearly knocked him off his feet from surprise. It was different from before, he could feel no joy, it was exactly the same when he would scare other children. Raw, naked terror.

He didn't know what changed or why she was suddenly feeling like this after he discovered this book, but he was definitely going to find out one way or another!

"Tessa, I _can_ find out on my own," He told her when she didn't answer him, "I need only to look inside the fear that you're feeling right now."

The little girl gave a gasp, her blue eyes begging him not to look. And losing his stern expression, he kneeled down before her. "But I'd rather hear it from you." he said, placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

She only held his gaze for a moment before she turned her face down towards her feet. "It's…the _other_ boogeyman." she said in a whisper.

Pitch gave an exasperated sigh, but when he tried to tell her again that there was only one boogeyman, he stopped himself when she continued on.

"He was always loud, and mean, and he'd hurt me sometimes…momma, too."

Pitch couldn't understand, as the boogeyman, sure he relished in being feared and giving nightmares to children, but as a rule he would never physically harm them in any way. But if her mother would get hurt as well, then monster in the picture had to represent a person.

"Tessa, who is this in the picture?" Pitch asked her, "And don't say that it's the boogeyman, tell me who it _really_ is."

"Tessa?" the door suddenly opened, and James looked down at her with curious brown eyes. "Uh…what're you doing sweetie?"

"I'm…playing soldier?" she started, a little unsure at first, but decided to go along with it. "I'm guarding the fort while the others are on patrol."

"I see, well then at ease soldier, it's time to hang your helmet and go to bed, it's late," James ordered in a mock authoritive voice, picking Tessa up and placing her on the mattress after she took off her helmet. "Oh you are so lucky I put sleeves under your bed legs." James grunted out, giving Tessa a little ride as he pulled the bed back to its proper place. "You're mother would've had a fit if she saw scratches on the floor."

"Speaking of which, we both have something very important to tell you before you go to sleep."

Pitch just stood in the doorway, watching as James sat Tessa down in her bed in between him and Tanya. "So what's going on?" Tessa asked, looking to them both, then she got a worried look on her face, "Am I in trouble?"

James and Tanya let out a laugh.

"No, sweetie, but I got a new ring today," Tanya said, "Do you wanna see it?"

"Sure!" Tessa said. She loved seeing new rings that her mother got; sometimes they'd be in cool animal shapes.

But when she put her left hand out, all Tessa saw was a plain gold band with a modest diamond in the middle. It was simple, but still beautiful.

"Wow, momma, that's really pret-?!" she cut herself off mid-sentence as he eyes almost bugged out in surprise, grabbing her mother's fingers and getting a closer look.

"That's a _wedding_ ring!" she stated in a loud voice. "You're getting married? _For real_?!"

"We sure are, kiddo." James said.

It seemed like her mind went blank at first, but then she suddenly sprang up, hopping around on her bed and crying out with glee.

"Yes! Yes!_ Wooo_!" she cried, giving her mother and her step father-to-be a great hug. As she gave James his hug, she looked over his shoulder and into the closet, giving Pitch a large, excited smile.

All the while Pitch just watched the scene form the doorway of the closet, her wish had come true, and she seemed so happy now. The fear he felt from her only moments ago now gone way completely.

He wanted to feel happy for her too, but at the same time, he felt angry with himself.

He glared at the notebook in his hand, he had just worried for her, he actually wanted to find out what it was that made her feel such terror and actually protect her from it after he had promised himself that he wouldn't get to involved, that he wouldn't let her get under her skin.

But she somehow did.

And he didn't know if it happened after he shared her dream, or when she help him get away from Jack Frost, or after she let him hide in her jacket to keep him safe from Jamie at school, or even on that night when she told him that she'd be his very first friend.

Either way, he'd gotten too close…

Much too close…

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

Once Pitch was sure that Tessa was asleep, he walked out of the closet and came to stand next to her bed. He just looked at her face as she slept, blissfully unaware that she would never see him again after tonight.

"Thank you, Tessa." He said in a soft voice, "thank you for everything you've done for me."

A thin lock of her hair suddenly fell across her face, and without think, he reached over to tuck it away. But he froze just as his fingers brushed against the curled strands.

He let his hand hover there for a moment, one voice saying to just leave it and go while she was still asleep, and another wanting to wake her and at least tell her goodbye. But eventually, he brought his hand back; it would be better this way.

He watched as Tessa shifted once, letting out a soft hum in her sleep before he finally turned away, shifting into his shadow form and slipping out through the darkness into the driveway.

He only took four steps away from the house before he came to a stop, the need to turn around and take one last look clawing inside. But he fought it, he told himself he would never look back, and he refused to needlessly make this any harder than it already was.

So, with his head down, he forced his feet to move onward. But as he stalked away, he failed to notice the moon glowing brighter with every step he took.

Pitch could have just traveled around in the shadows, it would have been quicker that way, but as much as he wanted to get as far away from Burgess as he could, he needed to think.

He wanted to understand _why_.

The other night, he finally remembered how he escaped from his Nightmares, the light that pierced through that suffocating blackness, the light that raised him back to freedom and into the care of little Tessa.

It was Man in Moon

He was the one who rescued him, and he was the one who led Tessa right to him… But why did he do it? Did he anticipate that Pitch would form a bond with her? If so, did he want to use that bond to hurt him when Pitch knew he wouldn't be able to stay?

But that didn't make sense, why would he do so much if he knew he would make a child unhappy in the process? Wasn't making all the children on earth happy the very reason he put the Guardians there in the first place?

He blinked when he came to a stop in front of the trunk of a tree, and looking around, he saw that he was in a little park; he'd just wandered here without even realizing.

Wait, was this place?

Taking a closer look, he found himself standing under what appeared to be the largest tree in the park, and sure enough, it rested at the top of the hill. This had to be the place where Tessa found him.

Thinking of Tessa made him let out a heavy sigh, and he suddenly became aware of how dark his shadow was against the bark of the tree. And he looked over his shoulder to see the large full moon washing its bright, slivery light over him.

"I don't understand why you pulled me out that night," he started, turning away from the moon, and closing his eyes tightly; emotions of anger, hurt, and longing raging within him. "But I…

"I almost wish you _hadn't_…"

He suddenly heard a whistle in the air of something flying right towards him, eye's widening, he ducked just as a curved object whirled right over where his head once was. Making it carve a long gash along the trunk of the tree as it missed its target before it bounced off, flew back, and returned to its owner.

Covering his emotions with an indifferent expression, Pitch slowly turned to face his assailant, an amused smirk on his lips. "Now, Bunny, attacking someone while their back is turned?" he drawled, tsking him, "For shame."

The six foot tall Guardian of Hope held his weapon tightly in his paws, his emerald green eyes leering at him with anger and distrust as the four other Guardians stood at his side. North, Sandman, Jack Frost and Toothiana with her annoying little sidekick Baby Tooth along with a handful of her other tooth collecting helpers.

"Where is she, Pitch…" Bunnymund asked, none too kindly.

"Are you referring to Tessa? Well you have no cause for alarm, I assure you that she's safe and sound," Pitch said, "In fact, she's tucked away in her cozy little bed at home even as we speak."

At that, the Guardians seemed to halt their advances, looking to each other wondering if they heard right.

"And you just…_left_ her there?" Toothiana asked, looking a bit confused before she shared a glance with Sandman, who only shrugged his shoulders as a question mark appeared above his head. "I thought she was your, I don't know, _captive_ or …something."

For a moment, Pitch lost his composure, "My cap-where ever did you hear _that_ nonsense?" he asked, "What would I even need a captive for anyway?!"

The Guardians all shot Jack a look and the spirit of winter held up his hands in defense. "Well don't look at me, I only said he was staying with the kid, it's not my fault you all assumed the captive part."

"Why were you with a child in the first place?" North demanded. "Did you threaten her if she did not provide shelter for you?!"

"She found me, actually, and then brought me home, simple as that." Pitch explained, "Very interesting child, did you know she loves to be scared? She wouldn't stop pestering me until I showed her a little taste of my talents the first night."

"Yeah right, more like you were practicing on her to scare other children once you were back on your feet!" Bunnymund spat.

"Is it really so hard to believe that a child actually likes me?"

"Yes!" Bunnymund answered, "I don't know how, but you must have influenced her somehow, because no kid in their right mind would ever want to help the likes of _you_!"

Pitch mocked a sad face, placing a hand over his black heart. "Oh Bunny, that 'hurts'."

"Not _yet_ it doesn't!"

In the blink of an eye, Bunnymund grabbed his second boomerang and hurled his weapons right at Pitch. But the boogeyman only gave a chuckle before he shifted into shadow and seemed to melt down into darkness, making the ends of the boomerangs sink deep within the bark of the tree.

"Missed me." He taunted.

Despite seeming calm and collected, Pitch was feeling very worried. Sure he had most of his strength back, but taking on five Guardians by himself would have been difficult even on his best day.

His best chance was to stay on the defensive and look for an opening to escape.

Toothiana suddenly flew at him, and he barely had enough time to duck away as she tried to land a hit. He was needed to be very careful to avoid any punches from the Guardian of Memories, because he really didn't feel like losing another tooth.

But while his attention was trained on Toothiana, he didn't notice the 'Guardian of Dreams' preparing to attack until a golden sand whip struck him across the face.

Pitch let out a pain filled yelp, trying to resist covering his cheek and making it hurt worse, but in his distraction, a second sand whip wrapped itself around his waist, and he was lifted up off his feet, slammed to the ground once, then flung up into the air and was let go, only to fall and hit the ground again before he rolled down the hill.

As he pushed himself up, Pitch let out a grunt of pain as his sore body and face moaned with protest at his movements.

"Bombs away!" he suddenly heard Bunnymund yell, and he looked up just in time to seem him leap into the air and throw down three egg bombs straight towards him.

The Guardians paused as the bombs all exploded on contact and a thick, colorful smoke wafted in the fridge air. But once it cleared, Pitch was still standing, his large onyx scythe in hand and raised over his head from defending him against the explosion.

"My turn." Jack stated.

Pitch held his staff before him, catching the attack and trying to hold it off, but the strain of it was wearing him down fast. And after a few short moments, Pitch had to let go; his weapon blasted apart, and he and he was blown off his feet into the snow on his back.

Pitch panted heavily, pushing himself to at least sit up as the Guardians all stood before him.

"It is time to end this…" he suddenly heard North say, looking over to see the large man take a step away from the group.

"I do not know how you managed to crawl free from your prison in the ground," North growled out in his deep, Russian accented voice as he drew out his two swords and advanced on the fallen boogeyman in a threatening demeanor. "But I'll not be letting you have any more chances to new find ways of threatening the children of the world!"

"North, wait!" Pitch started; vainly trying to crawl away from the approaching Guardian of Wonder, "I swear, I wasn't trying to-"

"Enough!" North bellowed, raising his swords, "save your useless, fork-tongued words!"

Knowing that nothing he could possibly say would save him, Pitch raised an arm over his face, preparing to get struck down.

"_Stop it!"_

A little voice screaming out made North halt his attack and he backed up a few paces when a young, ebony haired girl suddenly ran in between them. "Please don't hurt Pitch, Santa!" the child cried, trying so hard to keep tears from falling from her bright blue eyes.

And if the shock of her unexpected appearance of coming to Pitch Blacks' aid wasn't enough to stun them, Pitch included, they could hardly believe it when she suddenly hurried to the boogeyman's side; the one that every child was supposed to fear, and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

The last sentence she uttered making nearly all five of their jaws drop.

"He's my best friend!"

* * *

**Well, that wraps up this chappy, I hope you all like it.**

**Be sure to let me now what you thought of it! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Other Boogeyman**

* * *

**…**

**I'm so, so, so, sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, it's like I just lost the urge to write for a while. :( it really sucked. **

**But I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I only have a few more left until it's complete, I'll try and work on those as often as I can.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**…**

**…**

* * *

For a brief moment it was like time stood still as the Guardians where frozen where they stood, just looking at the little girl that had just stepped in front of a sword to defend the boogeyman as she clutched her arms around his neck, looking at them all with eyes that clearly said that she was going to protect him.

"Tessa, what are you doing here?!" Pitch demanded, finally breaking the silence as he slowly started to get over his shock. "How'd you find me?"

"The moon light was too bright, it woke me up." Tessa told him, "And when I saw you leaving my house, I got my coat and followed behind you…"

Pitch gave a ruthful growl, shooting a glare up at the moon before he tried to pull away from her, but that only made Tessa tighten her grip. "Tessa, I'm fine," he told her. "You can let go now."

The young child sent a weary glance over to the Guardians, reluctant to do so. "But…"

"They won't try to hurt me again," Pitch assured as he shot a look towards them, "_right_?"

After hearing a stream of 'yeah' and 'of course' them, with the exception of Bunnymund, Tessa slowly pulled her arms away and let Pitch get to his feet once she let go completely.

Brushing himself off, Pitch shot Tessa a questionable glance when he looked her over.

He could see that she was still in her pajamas and wearing little slipper booties. He must have just walked outside when she saw that he was gone. But in her hurry to follow him, she just grabbed whatever was closest.

She had _nothing_ warm on besides her winter jacket.

And because of that, she was already trembling.

"Tessa! What were you thinking coming out here like _this_?!" Pitch demanded in a stern voice, gesturing to her cloths, "Do you _want_ to freeze?"

Instead of answering, he noticed a worried expression appear on her face before she suddenly raised her hand and brushed her fingers against his cheek, careful not to touch the long red welt forming on his skin. And as he watch tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. He felt regret for leaving her without so much as a goodbye.

Because even as she stood there, shivering in the cold, she was still thinking about him first and foremost.

"It's only a little bump," Pitch assured with a gentler tone, standing straight and placing a hand atop her head. "I'll be just fine, I promise."

"Did I _miss_ something here?!" a loud voice suddenly rang.

Unfortunately for Pitch, It seemed as though Bunnymund had finally found his voice and he gestured wildly towards Tessa, "What's _wrong_ with that kid?!"

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" He asked again, directing his attention towards Tessa. "Don't you have any idea who that _is_?!"

Tessa didn't answer right away, she could only stare at him, and at all of the others as well. Now that they were no longer threatening Pitch, it slowly began to dawn on her that she was actually in the presence of _the Guardians_.

"Wow…" she stated breathlessly, looking to Pitch for a moment before running over to them and stopping just before Bunnymund first.

His hostility dropped because of her bold advance, the Guardian of Hope took a small step back, eying her wearily. "…_What_?"

"You're the Easter Bunny, right?" she asked, "it's really you?"

Bunnymund shared a glance with his friends, who only gave him a shrug before he turned back to Tessa. "Uh…yeah?" he started hesitantly.

"I _knew_ it! Jamie told me all about you!" Tessa squealed before jumping up and wrapping her arms the best she could around Bunnymunds' furry middle. "Do you really have boomerangs? Are you from Australia? Wow! Your fur is super soft!"

"How fast can you run?"

"Huh…" Bunnymund started, looking a bit unsure what to say at all the questions she just asked. "Well, such a… _perky_ little ankle biter, ain't she?"

"I'll say." Toothiana replied, but she smiled and couldn't help but think the display was a little cute.

Tessa's wide eyes suddenly landed on Toothiana, and she gave a huge grin, letting Bunnymund go and stepping before her. "Oh, you're the Tooth Fairy!" Tessa stated excitedly, "Your even prettier than I thought you were, I like your feathers; is it true you have hundreds of little fairy helpers? Is Baby Tooth with you?"

Hearing her name, Baby Tooth shared glances with her fellow fairies and Toothiana before looking at Tessa with curiosity. And after a moment, she zipped down and hovered before the little girls face, "Aw, you're so cute!" Tessa said.

Baby Tooth smiled, letting out a happy hum at Tessa's compliment before nuzzling under her chin, making the little girl let out a giggle as the fairy's tiny, soft feathers tickled her neck.

Suddenly, Tessa's mouth was parted open by slender fingers. And with wide, startled eyes, she watched as Toothiana gave a close inspection.

"Hmm, just had a routine check-up, no cavities; that's good, and only two baby teeth left; I'll be looking forward to seeing those," Toothiana announced. "But you should probably start flossing a little more, sweetie."

Someone suddenly tapped on her leg, and she looked down the see the Sandman looking up at her with a disapproving glance as golden sand images of a hand and a mouth appearing over his head with a large 'X' flashing over them.

"Sandy's right, Tooth," North added for good measure. "Hands out of mouth."

"Oops," Toothiana started, laughing sheepishly as she pulled her fingers away. "Sorry, can't help myself sometimes."

Tessa only smiled, rubbing her face a little as she looked over to the next Guardian and gave a big smile. "And _you're_ the Sandman!" she stated, "You're the one who brings me good dreams, right?" Sandman nodded, giving her a wide grin while a golden sand hand appeared above his head and waved at her.

She gave a soft laugh and then met eyes with Jack Frost, who smiled down at her as he leaned against his staff. "Well, you already met me," Jack said, an eye brow quirked. "You pegged me in the head with a snowball after all."

Bunnymund suddenly coughed, trying to cover up a laugh, but he couldn't stop an amused smirk from spreading across his furry face.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Jack," Tessa said, blushing sheepishly.

"Eh don't worry about it, I was more impressed then hurt, you have a pretty good arm." Jack assured her. "Been practicing with Jamie and his friends, huh?"

Tessa nodded, and then turned to the last of their company, excitement welling up inside as she took in a large white beard, twinkling blue eyes, and that all too familiar red outfit. Finally, she had the chance to meet the Guardian that was most special to her.

"And you're Santa Claus…" she said breathlessly.

North gave a hearty laugh at her awestruck face, and then Tessa suddenly zipped the front of her jacket down, a blue, furry head with longs ears coming to view. Seeing what it was, Pitch slapped his face in annoyance.

She thought to stuff that stupid old rabbit in her jacket instead of grabbing a hat? Or a scarf or boots or _something_ warmer before leaving the house?

"Thank you for my Blueberry, I love him very much."

"Ahhh, little Theresa Williams," North beamed as he recognized the toy, the nose was in need of some touching up, but he happy that she kept her gift in such good shape. "You were good girl again this year, yes? Wanting another little rabbit for your present?"

Tessa gasped, giving an eager nod. Santa always brought her the prettiest figurines; she treasured each and every one of them.

"That's good, I got something truly special for you, just you wait until Christmas day." North said with a wink of and eye.

"I don't mean to rain on the parade," Pitch suddenly started, as Tessa and the Guardians looked over to him standing with his arms crossed in irritation. "But if you're no longer trying to put an end to me, then I should get Tessa back home before she becomes an icicle."

"Whoa." Jack said with an amused smirk. "No need to get so pouty there, Pitch."

"I'm not pouting!" Pitch said quickly as he felt his face grow hot. He could only hope that he wasn't blushing. "I simply want to get her home, _then_ she can ogle over you as much as she wants!"

He wasn't fooling any of the Guardians, all of them knew what was really going on and why he was acting so annoyed. Because they too have felt it at some point, on more than one occasion actually, when children would make more of a fuss over a different Guardian.

"Aww, how cute." Toothiana said, putting a dainty hand over her lips to stifle a laugh. "Who knew that the big bad boogeyman could get jealous?"

Pitch gave a growl, bristling at her comment. How dare she mock him like that!

"Just because Pitch is the boogeyman doesn't mean he's bad."

Everyone looked down to Tessa, her smile was lost and she looked at all the Guardians with her large, asking eyes.

"Tessa, what do you mean by that?" Jack asked her. "Didn't Jamie ever tell you what he did? What he tried to do to you and all the children last year?"

"He did, he told me everything about what happened." Tessa said with a nod. "Everyone says that he was terrible and mean, and when I first met Pitch, I was really scared too, but so was he…."

Pitch looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed, but he didn't speak up as he decided to just let Tessa speak.

"I thought 'why was he scared?' I thought that the boogeyman wasn't supposed to be scared of anything, but Pitch was…after I help him get to my house, I wanted to get to know him, and I wanted to be his friend because I don't think he's ever had any."

"I'm not mad at him for trying to make me not believe in you, actually, I feel kind of sad that he had to try and do it at all."

She met her gaze with Bunnymund. "Easter Bunny, what would you have done if you had to go on without children believing in you for as long as Pitch had?" Tessa asked. "You don't think you'd do the same thing he tried, too?"

Bunnymund frowned, seeming to be offended at what she was implying. "Oh what a load of, I would never-I mean I…uh..." Bunnymund stumbled over his words, "Huh..."

She looked meet eyes with each of the Guardians until she made it back to North. "Santa?"

North gave a thoughtful hum, stroking his beard, but he found that he couldn't answer either.

"Jack was like Pitch before too, and I know for sure that he wouldn't want to go back to how it was." Tessa continued. "Wouldn't you all feel lonely? Wouldn't you feel mad and jealous of everyone else because they were believed in by us and you weren't?"

"But Tessa, even given those circumstances, you can't deny that he's vastly different from us." Toothiana said. "The five us bring joy to children, the only thing he can bring you is fear."

"I know that, but I don't mind it." Tessa said. " James told me that just because someone does something that other people might not like, that doesn't mean they're bad people because of it."

"Oh, like the people who play the bad guys is movies!" she suddenly exclaimed as though she came up with a great example. "Sometimes the meanest person on a movie is probably the nicest person in real life, you shouldn't hate people because of their job, and you need to get to know them better before you judge them because of something they're supposed to be doing."

In a way, her explanation seemed to make little sense and yet, make things seem a little clearer. They were all loved because of their jobs, but Pitch wasn't. And they never really made an attempt to actually get to know him before. They just assumed that because he enjoyed bringing fear to children, he was just as horrid as his job was.

"I told Jamie that everyone doesn't like Pitch because he does things that are scary, he doesn't like that and neither do my other friends, but I do like it." The little girl continued. "I think he's great, I love the scary things he can do."

"And I swear, he hasn't hurt me or anything," Tessa promised, "He's been so nice to me this whole time, and he even played with me in my dream once, too." She backed up from them a bit, and then she turned and walked over to Pitchs' side and took his hand.

And despite the fact that the Guardians were standing right there, watching with astonishment, Pitch didn't feel the need to pull his hand away anymore; and instead, he closed his fingers around hers.

Giving her a small smile.

Tessa was happy to return it with a smile of her own, but then she gave a slight tilt of her head, a puzzled look on her face. "But…where were you going, Pitch?" she asked, "Why'd you leave without telling me?"

"Well I…" Pitch started before hesitating, unsure of what to say. He looked to the Guardians, who were silently wondering why he left her alone as well.

"The reason I left was because I…"

A soft nicker suddenly caught his attention, and he looked to the dark trees, silently cursing himself for not paying closer attention.

"Pitch?" Tessa asked, "What's wrong?"

"Tessa, go back to the Guardians." Pitch quickly said, pulling his hand free and walking a few paces forward as he eyes searched through the trees.

Tessa was startled by the urgency in his voice. "But why?" she asked, coming back to his side. "What's wrong?"

The alarm Pitch felt intensified and he looked down at her with a look filled with fear and annoyance, why didn't she ever listen to him on the first go?

"_Now_ Tessa! Before they-"

A loud whinny suddenly rang through the air, and before anyone could react, three large Nightmares burst from the darkness, charging at Pitch and Tessa.

Reacting on an instant, Pitch grabbed Tessa by the shoulders and threw her over into Bunnymunds' surprised arms just before the Lead Nightmare barreled its huge body right into him with a force that sent him flying.

"Pitch!" Tessa cried as she watched him hit the ground and rolled into a heap within the snow. She tried to run to him, but was held fast by Bunnymund.

"Let go!" Tessa demanded, "He needs help!"

"I can't just let you go runnin' off over there!" He told her, "it's way too dangerous!"

Still Tessa struggled to pull free, kicking her feet and swinging her arms. "Pitch! Get up!"

The boogeyman pushed himself to his hands and knees with a moan and placed a hand over his skull, feeling as through a freight train had just run him over. But a shadow falling over him made him look up to see the Nightmares towering over him.

"OW!" he heard suddenly heard Bunnymund yell. "She _bit_ me!"

The dark creatures suddenly heard the loud crunching of feet running over snow, and backed up from surprise when a small little girl came between it and Pitch, anger and determination glittering in her large blue eyes.

"Leave Pitch alone you awful things!" Tessa ordered.

The Nightmares looked to each other, huffing and snorting as their orange eyes narrowed at the girl that bravely stood before them.

One Nightmare morphed into a spindly alien with a domed head, long sharp fangs and a scorpion-like tail. It gave a loud hiss and raised its clawed hands at her in and threatening manner. "That's not all _that_ scary!" Tessa said firmly, jumping at it and trying touch it.

She remembered Jamie saying that he turned a Nightmare in to a dream because he wasn't scared. She didn't feel scared of these Nightmares, so maybe she could do the same thing!

All the while she never noticed Pitch and the Guardians were staring at her. Hardly believe that one child was standing up to three Nightmares at once.

The Nightmare leaped away, looking at Tessa in confusion before another Nightmare's body transformed into a giant wererabbit, just like the one Pitch made for Tessa the other night in her dream.

It growled at her, but to its surprise, Tessa let out a giggle, feeling even braver as she ran at it, her arms out stretched as though she intended to give it a big hug.

The Nightmare then shifted back into its original form, a startled expression on its dark face as it dodged Tessa's persisting limbs and ran back to its group, nervously pawing the ground with a black hoof.

Then, the last Nightmare that stood in-between the two that had already tried scaring her suddenly narrowed its eyes, as though it found something, and it opened its mouth. But instead of letting out a horse-like whinny, a human voice came from it.

"_Quit that stupid giggling you snot nosed little brat!_"

She had seemed so confident before, so it came as a surprise to Pitch when Tessa suddenly froze in her tracks, her smile slowly falling and the tone of her skin turning a shade paler at the new voice everyone heard.

"_That's right…you remember __**my**__ voice, don't you._" the Nightmare stated, stalking forward with the other two close behind.

When she saw them coming towards her, Tessa immediately began to back away, stumbling a bit and whimpering as her little hands tightly clutched the front of her jacket.

"_You think running away with your mommy and that idiot pretending to be daddy would keep you away from __**me**__?_"

The lead Nightmare suddenly reared, it body transforming into that of a rather large human man. Tall in stature and bulked with muscle and fat, and he had a thick neck and a square face whose features were hard as stone. Pitch didn't recognize whose he was, but from the look on her face, Tessa sure did.

"_Well I got news for you, brat_," The man started with a cruel sneer. "_**I'm**__ your real father, and no matter how far you go or how much you wish it otherwise, nothing will ever change that!_"

"Who's the jerk?" Jack asked

"Edward Williams," North said with distaste, "_very_ nasty boy he was as a child; He never had his name on _my_ nice list!" North growled, shaking a finger at the nightmare. "And he was also very poor excuse of a father in adulthood!"

Hearing this, Pitch's eyes widened as everything slowly began to fall into place. Those pictures he saw, and her drawings, _this_ was the reason why Tessa always insisted that there were two different boogeymen.

Her own _father_ was her very own version of one.

A large dark cigarette suddenly appeared, and the Nightmare Edward took a long drag from it. But instead of blowing it out, it gave Tessa a terrifying smile while making the smoke wisp and curl from his lips before the two other Nightmares suddenly conjoined with form of now identified 'Edward Williams', and they morphed into the shape of a giant monster that Pitch recognized from the notebook.

A giant beast with curled horns and jagged teeth, long, hooked talons, and red eyes that glittered with malice. "_I'm gonna __**get**__ you Tessa!_" came a low, guttural voice before he let out an earsplitting roar that sent the frightened child to her knees, clutching her ears as she let out the shrillest scream Pitch had ever heard a child make.

Again there was that feeling from her, a terror so great, even Pitch had a hard time believing that any child could feel this way. And the fact that it was Tessa brought even more concern to him.

"Tessa!" Pitch called, "Look at me!"

Her hands had moved from covering her ears and over her face, but at hearing his voice, she hesitantly pulled them away, her tear filled eyes looking over at him in uncertainty.

"P-Pitch?…"

"That thing is nothing but a Nightmare, turned into the one fear you're not able to laugh at yet." Pitch explained, "The man that you saw before, he wasn't really there!"

He stopped when the monster suddenly let out a guttural laugh, making Tessa cry out and look away as it loomed over her, smoke and flames coming from its mouth.

"You need to fight that fear, Tessa!" Pitch yelling to get his voice over the monster, "fight it and send it away!"

Tessa was trembling head to toe as she stared up at the black creature, which in turn seemed to be waiting for her to make a move. "I…I…"

"_I can't!_"

The monsters eyes gave a malicious glint at her words, and without warning, snatched Tessa up within its huge hand.

In that split second, seeing that creature laying its hand on Tessa, the fear Pitch felt from the confrontation with the Nightmares was out weighed by rage. And made he himself stand to his feet.

"You put her down!" Pitch yelled, making the monster look down at him. "I _command_ you to put her down!"

"_One who feels fear has no place to command us!"_ the creature said hissed "_If you want your precious little pet_ _back, then claim her from us."_

"_We __**dare**__ you to come and try!"_

And with that, the monster started off into the air, laughing as it away with Tessa still in its clutches.

"Tessa!" Pitch yelled, he couldn't just stand here; he needed to go after them!

A whistle caught his attention, and he turned around to see that North had summoned his sleigh. But just as all of the Guardians were about to make their way to it, intending to go after Tessa and the Nightmare Monster as well, Pitch jumped into the sleigh as soon as the reindeer came to a stop with the reigns in hand before any of them took their first step.

"GO!" Pitch yelled, the reins snapping with a loud crack. And to North's dismay, the reindeer gave a bellow and began to pull forward.

"Wait! _NO_!" North frantically yelled as he tried to chase after them on foot, "Not my sleigh!"

But it was fallen on deaf ears as the sleigh became airborne. It was a little tricky to steer the large animals at first, but he eventually got the hang of it. Once he finally got the sleigh flying steady, his pale eyes trained on the Nightmare monster as it bounded through the sky with Tessa still struggling in its grip.

"_Ya!"_ Pitch yelled, snapping the reigns and urging the deer to go faster. He was gonna see Tessa away from that thing and back home even if it killed him.

When Pitch finally caught up to them, Tessa's face turned to him, her eye's widening with hope when she saw him. "Pitch!" she cried.

"Hold on!" Pitch called back, snapping the reigns again. "I'm coming!"

"Help me," Tessa started, frightened tears pouring from her eyes, "Help me _please_!"

Closer and closer, until finally he use on hand to hold the reigns steady and reached out with the other. "Reach for my hand!" Pitch instructed, stretching his arm as far as is would go.

Tessa did so without hesitation and stretched a little hand towards him. Almost, he just needed to get a little closer.

"That's it, just a little further!" Pitch strained, forcing his arm forward inch by precious inch. "I've almost got you!"

But just as they're fingers nearly touched, the head of a Nightmare suddenly burst out between them, bellowing in his face. And all at once, the determination was gone, and he remembered the fear he felt before, and he saw himself being dragged away again back into that world of silent, lonely darkness.

He faltered.

Taking advantage of Pitchs' distraction, that large Nightmare monster turned to him, pulling its free arm up and swinging it down.

Pitch suddenly felt something land directly beside him and he turned to see Jack Frost. Numbly wondering where he came from.

"What are you doing?!" Jack demanded with a yell, "_Move_!"

Without even waiting for an answer, Jack grabbed the reins and quickly pulled, making the Reindeer veer sharply to the left. But even though the full blow was avoided, the monster clipped the side of the sleigh, making Jack loose his balance and his hold on the reigns.

"Jack!" Tessa cried as she helplessly watched watch the sleigh spiral towards the ground. "_Pitch_!"

Both Jack and Pitch tried together to reach the reins as the sleigh plummeted to the ground, but they had been knocked from the latch, and were now dangling dangerously close to the kicking hoofs of the two reindeer station directly in front of the sleigh.

Pitch finally paused, taking in a breath and gathering his courage before he lunged over the front of the sleigh after he grabbed a startled Jack Frost by the front of his hoodie. Jack kept him from going completely over, but the boogeyman was finally able to grab the reigns with the added length. Narrowly missing getting kicked in the face as Jack pulled him back over inside.

Reigns in hand, Pitch tugged them back as hard and steady as he could. And finally the reindeer and the sleigh righted out,

But they didn't have enough altitude to stay above the thick tree line and _everything_ went down hill from there. Jack and Pitch yelped as they tried to shield themselves the best they could from the slapping branches, and the Reindeer were starting to get disoriented flying through the stinging limbs.

One of the reindeer at the back decided that he had enough of all this treatment, and he kicked his powerful hind legs with a force so strong, it disconnected the herd from the sleigh and it plummeted down towards the ground with Jack and Pitch still inside.

At the momentum they were going, the two passengers were afraid that they would get flattened along with the sleigh as they sure that as sturdy as it was, it wouldn't be able to bear it once they finally hit the ground. But the they gave a startled cry as they lost their grips on the sleigh when it suddenly jerked to a stop and they were flung out onto the snow.

The ground was close, so thankfully they didn't get as hurt as they could have, but it was still very painful as Jack and Pitch rolled over each other through the snow until they finally came to a grinding halt with Pitch sprawled out painfully on the cold powder with an even colder Jack sprawled uncomfortably on top of him.

Wondering what just happened after their heads stopped spinning, the two of them looked up to seeing the Sleigh dangling in the air, suspended by to golden lines. Following the line upward, they saw that it was Sandman!

The Guardian of Dreams had followed them on his sand cloud and he managed to catch the sleigh around it's skies with his two sand whips just in the nick of time.

"Thanks, Sandy!" Jack called, "I owe you one!"

Even through the great strain he felt catching and trying to keep his grip on the heavy sleigh, Sandy managed to give him a smile, the sands forming a thumbs up over his head before he began to gently lower it to the ground.

a cry from Tessa's fading voice calling out his name broke Pitch from his daze, and he pushed Jack off of him so he could sit up. Watching as the large Nightmare monster began to get smaller and smaller the further it when.

And Tessa along with it.

"No!" Pitch cried, "no, _no_!" He making his aching body stand, intending to chase after them, but his legs gave out after two steps and he stumbled, falling to his knees. "Tessa!"

"_**TESSAAAA!**_"

* * *

…

…

…

_**Dun, dun, duuuun.**_** Another cliff hanger!**

**Ain't I a stinker? ;)**

**I apologize if this chapter seemed a little rushed, I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could for you all.**

**I hoped you liked it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rescue Mission**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Yaaay! Chapter 9 is up! WOOT!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post again, I've been typing on other stories since then, especially no my newest one for 'Monster High'.**

**I know what you're thinking, 'How could you after the last chapter?! Do you know how long it's been? What about Tessa you jerk?!'**

**DX It's not entirely my fault, I **_**swear**_**! I have a wandering muse!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**…**

**…**

* * *

Pitch didn't know how much time had passed since Tessa and the Nightmare monster had gotten away, it all seemed to be hazed together as he sat in the snow, staring up at the sky where they had disappeared.

It really didn't feel like it had been that long when he suddenly began to notice how noisy it had become near the sleigh.

He had been left alone with Jack and North while Toothiana and Sandman had gone off to look for North's reindeer and Bunnymund to North's fortress to get some help to repair the sleigh.

Now they had all returned.

"Po-tah!?" one of North's Yeti helpers cried, gesturing wildly at the damaged sleigh. "Po-tah pel lata!"

"Believe me, it was _not_ my fault this time!" North said quickly, shooting a dirty look to Pitch. "Do not worry about paint job, just get my deer hooked back up; quickly now, a child is in danger!"

The Yeti's only grumbled in response, but they did as they were told and got to work.

"But…why did they take her away in the first place?" Toothiana asked, "I've never heard of Nightmares kidnapping children before."

"They did it because of me…." Pitch suddenly said.

They turned to see that Pitch had gotten up and was walking towards them. "I know where they are, I can feel them." The boogeyman continued. "Tessa must be rescued, but I can't face the Nightmares on my own, I…"

Oh this was going to hurt,

"I need your help to take them down."

…Ouch.

"Right, and what makes you think we'd ever help you?" Bunnymund questioned. "_You_ dragged 'er into this, it's _your_ mess, take 'em out your bloody_ self_."

"I can't." Pitch said quickly before turning away from him to Toothiana. "Now, there something I need you to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't just go off spoutin' orders!" Bunnymund interrupted, putting himself between Toothiana and Pitch. "I'm not gonna have you riskin' the safety of me or my friends like this! Why can't you do it yourself?!"

"Because I'm afraid, alright?!" Pitch slowly growled out. "I can't help her like this because the Nightmares will overpower me."

"Humph, a sight I'd pay to see!" The Guardian of Hope said. "You're on your own with those Nightmares!"

Pitch felt anger course within him, he was really going to ignore Tessa because of the rift he shared with him?! Pitch was tempted to bring out his scythe and challenge the bullheaded rodent to a fight, but that would cost him more time, he had to save Tessa now!

"Do you want me to beg? Is that what it's going to take?! Well _fine_!" holding back his pride as he heavily fell down to his knees, causing a surprised look to appear on Bunnymunds' face and a gasp from Toothiana.

"_Please_, help me save this child!"

He felt something hard hit him on the shoulder, and he turned to see Jack Frost staring down at him as he pulled his staff back. "Get up," the young man said.

Pitch stared at him in confusion, but he slowly did as he was instructed. And once he got to his feet, Jack just stared at him a moment with an unreadable expression before he finally gave a sigh.

"Of course we'll help you."

"_What_?" Bunnymund started in shock, "But Jack-"

"Look, Bunny, I like Pitch even less than you do for everything he did last year," the winter spirit said. "But right now, we need to all work together because there's a little girl out there right now who's counting on us to help her."

"And we can't just ignore that fact because of personal grudges."

Bunny gave a short huff, looking at his feet. "… I never said I wasn't gonna help Tessa." He grumbled, stubbornly crossing his arms tight over his chest. "I just don't wanna help _him_…"

"I know what you meant, Bunny, but we still need him with us." Jack said, giving his friend a quick, reassuring pat on the shoulder before turning back to the boogeyman. "Where is she Pitch?"

"In my domain," Pitch said, "And as North said, we have to hurry, Nightmares thrive on fear and grow stronger depending on how great it is."

"And I can feel her terror growing by the minuet."

"How can we help?" Toothiana asked, Baby Tooth and her other helpers paying close attention to him.

"First things first, we need to only bring one thing with us that will help ease Tessa's fear." Pitch explained before turning to Toothiana. "Tooth, you and your fairies fly back to your realm, find Tessa's teeth and bring them back here.

"We'll need her happiest memories with us before we start on our way."

"Got it!" Toothiana said with a nod before flying off into the night, followed by Baby Tooth and her fairy comrades.

Once she was gone she looked back to North, Sandman, Bunnymund and Jack. "I suggest that the four of you rest and save your strength until she returns." He told them.

"Because the very moment that sleigh is ready for flight, we head out."

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

After the Yetis were done with repairs, North had them go back to the fortress. He needed every one of them to continue on with finishing touches on the last of the toys for Christmas Eve. And after everything was ready, the Guardians and Pitch were finally on their way to rescue Tessa from the Nightmare monster.

Pitch had to give those Yetis a decent amount of praise after getting the sleigh fixed up so fast. Now he understood how North managed to get all those gifts ready to hand out before Christmas; those walking hairy mops were very nimble with their hands.

And even though it could have used a fresh coat of paint, it seemed even sturdier than it did before.

But he didn't linger on the impressive work conduct for long as he watched the earth fly by over the edge of his seat, wondering about Tessa.

Wondering if she was okay or if she was being kept warm; He didn't know if those Nightmares have harmed her, in the past they never saw any need to do so as long as children were frightened.

But oh have mercy on them if they have, in _any_ sort of way!

"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice suddenly asked.

He turned to see Jack looking back at him as he stood next to North; It was just the three of them in the sleigh. Toothiana and Sandman could fly, so they had no need for a ride, and Bunnymund refused to come since Pitch was going with North, so he just opted to follow them from the ground.

Not that Pitch minded, of course; the less people that were on the sleigh, the more elbow room he got.

"What do you care?" he said gruffly.

"Meh, I kinda don't." Jack said with a shrug as he pushed away from the spot he was leaning against. "But it'll the pass time."

And with that, he plopped down next to him, fully intending to sit there even if Pitch said nothing at all much to the boogeyman's irritation.

So he wanted to play that way? Fine, Pitch could ignore him. The boogeyman gave a snort, crossing his arms and turned his face away, not wanting to even look the winter spirit. But after a few short moments, to his surprise, Pitch found himself speaking.

"It's, _strange_," he started, catching Jacks undivided attention.

"Never before had I not wanted a child to feel fear, through all my existence in this world, that's all I ever wanted them to feel."

"But now… now it's different." Pitch stated. "With Tessa, I don't want her to feel scared; I want her to feel _safe_."

"But with those Nightmares, I failed her. Because of my fear, I let them take her away; what if I fail her _again_?"

With a frustrated sigh, Pitch leaned over, his hands clutching the sides of his head.

"It's all so confusing, I wish things would go back to the way it was before without all things feelings, when all I wanted to do was spread fear no matter how I did it." The boogeyman said. "Maybe it would have been better if I had never met that child."

He brought his head back up, sending a glare over to the bright moon that seemed to follow closely next to them.

"Maybe _he_ should have just left me in that hole!"

"Do you really mean that?" Jack asked.

Pitch opened his mouth to say 'yes', but as he stared into Jack's piercing blue gaze, he found he couldn't say it and he looked away, the two of them just sitting in silence once again.

"Pitch, I wanna ask you something," Jack finally stated.

"You care about Tessa, otherwise you wouldn't be here." The Guardian of Fun began, "But what I don't know is _why_ you care."

"I mean, let's face it, you're not exactly the most pleasant person to be around, and you were so bent on taking over the entire world with the iron fist of fear." He added. "How did one child managed to change you this much in such a short amount of time?"

The boogeyman gave a sharp shrug of his shoulders, feeling annoyed.

"And you think _I_ know? When I first woke up in her bedroom, I thought I was abducted by some sort of monster fanatic." Pitch told him. "And that she was missing a few screws when she told me that she liked to be scared."

"But she did, she liked it when I became shadows on her wall and she liked it when I gave her monsters to play with in her dream."

"And... she said she liked _me_, she was the first child to ever say that, the first child to ever want to be my friend." He added, his features softening slightly, "I felt _happy_ to finally meet someone who thought that I, the boogeyman, was fascinating for once, and not just some monster hiding in the closet or creeping under the bed…"

"I can't tell you exactly how, Jack, and I don't know when it even happened." Pitch began in a quiet tone, "But at some point during that time, she managed to become special to me."

"And, even though it was unintentional, I began to care."

Jack studied him, looking for any trace of a lie. But when he couldn't find one, the Guardian of Fun gave a smile.

"That's what I like to hear." He said, leaning back in his seat and resting his staff over his shoulder. "So, now that the first kid to ever like the boogeyman is in trouble, what are you gonna _do_ about it?"

Pitch looked at his hands, what was he going to do?

A determined expression set across his features as he clenched his hands into fists and glared ahead towards their destination.

He was going to get her back!

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

It was close to midnight when Pitch and the Guardians finally arrived to the entrance of Pitch's realm, a broken down bed frame that was missing its mattress. And, in the ground directly in the middle of it, was a dark, eerie black hole.

Toothiana and Sandman touched down to the earth just before the sleigh did, and once North, Jack and Pitch had climb out, Bunnymund had caught up to them, his chest heaving a bit from running.

"Need a moment to catch your breath?" Pitch asked in a dry tone.

"You kiddin'?" Bunnymund asked pushing past him and walking strait towards the entrance. "That was just my warm up for what's to come!"

"Alright then, if everyone's ready." The Guardian of Hope added before immediately jumping in.

Sandman and Toothiana were next to follow, then it was going to be Jack and Pitch. But Jack stopped just at the entrance before he noticed that North was still hanging back near the sleigh.

"You coming, North?"

The larger man cleared his throat, looking to Pitch for a second before meeting Jacks eyes again.

"Sure, see ya in a bit." Jack said with an understanding smile before he jumped in as well.

Pitch gave a shrug of his shoulders at the odd display, and was about to follow after him until he was stopped.

"Pitch, a moment if you would." North said.

Curious, the boogeyman walked back over until he stood before North, waiting for him to speak.

"Before I go on to what I really have to say," North began, "I think that it would be best if you waited out here."

"_What_? You can't be serious!" Pitch started, anger in his voice, "I can't just-Tessa needs me down there!"

"You seemed to have forgotten that you coming here was what that creature wanted." North reminded him in an even tone. "It would be easier for us if we did not need to protect two at the same time."

"Because even if they are just Nightmares, I cannot promise that we can keep the both of you safe."

Pitch wanted to continue the argument with him, but he couldn't because he knew that North was right. If he went down there as he was, he would only get in the way and become a burden.

"You agree? Good, so on to business." North said as he clapped his hands. "I could not help but overhear you and Jack talking before, and I have to say that now, I think you're fear of those Nightmares is unnecessary."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Pitch demanded, getting on the defensive once again. _Unnecessary_?! What would he know?! He had no idea what it was like to get dragged down by his own servants and locked up in a dark prison for a whole year, drowning in nothingness!

North held up his hands to ease him before he continued. "I mean that when they turned on you, you were afraid," North explained. "You were afraid of us and you were afraid of being forgotten once again, and they used that against you."

"And now, in turn, you are afraid that they will use them against you again and bring you back to your imprisonment, am I wrong?"

Pitch looked away, finding that he couldn't speak from shame and embarrassment. North always had that uncanny way of reading people no matter who they were, and he felt like a poor excuse for a boogeyman to be scared of what the Nightmares would do once he stepped foot into his own realm.

"But now you do not fear us, yes?" North suddenly asked.

…No, he didn't.

Well, he might have been at first before Tessa came to his aid, but now that they were here, helping him to rescue her, something was different, and his feelings towards them had changed a bit. Sure the anger and bitterness was still there, but he no longer felt hate towards them.

It was just…_gone_… almost as if a great weight had been lifted off of him without him even noticing.

"I suppose that's right…"

"Then you should not worry about being forgotten either." North said, clapping a hefty hand on his shoulder, "Because there is at least one child on this entire planet who believes in you," He then placed something in his hands before continuing, "And who is waiting to see you again."

Pitch looked down at the object North gave him, it was Blueberry. Tessa must have dropped him after she was captured.

"...I want to bring her home, North," he whispered as his fingers clutching the stuffed animal tightly.

The Guardian of Wonder said nothing for a moment, only giving Pitch's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I am a very proud man," He finally said. "But even so, I am still humble enough to realize when I have been wrong."

Pitch looked at with wide eyes, surprised to hear North's words. He was wrong? About _him_?

But even in his amazement, Pitch managed to gather enough sense to reach into his robe and pull out Tessa's memories and held them out for North to take them. But the other only pushed it back.

"Keep them." North said. "I fear that they would be lost in heat of battle if they were with us."

"I promise that we will bring Tessa to you."

Once again, the large Guardian left Pitch with nothing to say. But North didn't mind as he gave him a smile before walking over to the dilapidated bed frame, but stopped just before it, wanting to say just a few more things before he joined his fellow Guardians.

"You are King in your domain of fear, Pitch, and the Nightmares are meant to be in your service to help spread it," North added, "So the question you should be asking yourself right now is this…"

The man suddenly jumped down into the hole, his parting words ringing in Pitch's ears.

"How much longer will the master continue let the servants push him around?"

…

…

…

…

It seemed like hours had passed by the time Jack and the other Guardians had finally made it to the end of the tunnel. And as Jack took in the sight of the dark room and empty cages before him, bitter feelings rose within.

The last time he was here, he almost ruined Easter trying to find his memories that Pitch had stolen along with the worlds childrens'.

As they looked around, it was so dark inside and so quiet, there didn't seem to be any shred of life within this place.

Sandman suddenly gave a jerk with a silent gasp and began tugging on the sleeve of Jacks sweater.

"What is it Sandy?" the winter spirit asked.

An arrow flashed above his head, and the Guardian of Dreams pointed upward.

Jack followed where he was pointing, and deeper inside, in a cage higher up, he could make out a little figure huddled inside.

"There she is!" Jack stated.

In a heartbeat, Toothiana was flying upwards towards the cage with Baby Tooth leading the way.

And being as small as she was, Baby Tooth was easily able to fly through the bars, looking down at the little girl with her concerned violet eyes.

Tessa sat with her back against the bars, her legs drawn tightly to her chest with her face buried into her knees. And her shoulders shook form trying to unsuccessfully hold back her sniffling.

And, to the fairy's concern, she had somehow lost her jacket.

Slowly, Baby Tooth flitted before her, placing her tiny little hands on the cool bare skin of her arm, chirping to get her attention.

Tessa jumped a little at Baby Tooths' voice, but she slowly lifted her face, her eyes red and watery. "Baby Tooth?" She asked, her voice hoarse from crying. The little fairy nodded with a happy twitter and pointed over Tessa's shoulder to make her turn to see Toothiana hovering at the cage directly behind her.

"Tooth Fairy!" she exclaimed, grasping the bars of the cage.

Toothiana gave her a reassuring smile, placing her fingers over Tessa's cold hands. "I'm here, Tessa, everyone is."

The little girl looked down below, a happy and relieved smile appearing on her face, but then it slowly fell when she couldn't find the one person she wanted to see the most. "W…where's Pitch?"

"He came with us too." Toothiana promised, "And you'll get to see him soon, but first, we have to get you out of-"

Her words were cut off by a startled, pain filled yelp when a large black mass suddenly sprung from the shadows and slapped her away from the cage. Making her fall to the ground a slide to a stop at her friends' feet as they took a protected stance around her.

"_Pitch Black was the only one we invited here," _came the hissing voice of the Nightmare monster as it slinked out of the darkness and hovered close to Tessa's cage. _"You Guardians of the children were not welcome to attend!"_

"He couldn't make it tonight." Jack told them "So he asked us to send his apologies."

"_Ha! He stoops as low as sending the likes of you to come into our home in his place?"_ the creature said with a laugh. _"so he truly does still fear the dark box we kept him in." _

"You really intend to keep your own master locked up forever?" Jack asked.

"_He is no longer our master!"_ it growled,_ "Who needs Pitch Black when __**we**__ can rule the nights with fear?"_

"_We will make an even __**better**__ boogeyman than that weakling ever was, and we won't have to worry about being forgotten, or about disappearing. Because even if there is no belief in the boogeyman, just as long as there is a single drop of fear, Nightmares will __**always**__ remain!"_

"_Did he really think the five of you would defeat us?"_

"We have no interest in you or your quarrel with Pitch, the both of ya can go hop in a sink-hole for all I care!" Bunnymund suddenly yelled.

"We're here for Tessa, _not_ for him!"

The monster gave a hiss, hooking his claws around Tessa's cage. _"Then by all means, take the child from us if you think you can!"_

"Well, don't mind if I do!"

In the blink of an eye, Bunnymund had whipped out two colorful egg bombs. And with expert precision, threw them directly at the monsters face.

Surprised by the daring move, and gagging because of the smoke, the creature lost its grip on the cage and fell to

"Let's go!" Bunnymund yelled to Jack as he jumped to the air and began hopping atop the cages to get to Tessa.

Toothiana managed together her senses at that moment, and with an angry growl, she grabbed Jack underneath the arms and flew him up through the hanging prisons until she finally dropped him off on the top of Tessa's imprisonment just as Bunnymund arrived.

She didn't stay put, however, and proceeded to deliver a flurry of vicious assaults to the monster along with her helpers, forcing it down and away from Jack and Bunnymund

"Jack?" Tessa asked, "Easter Bunny?"

"Hold on, Kid, we're gonna get'cha outta real soon!" Bunnymund promised.

Jack and Bunnymund shared a nod, and the Spirit of Winter used his staff to encase a portion of the bars in ice. "Stand back!" Jack instructed.

Tessa did as she was told, and once she was safely out of the way, Bunnymund used one of his powerful legs to shatter the frozen iron into little pieces before Jack lowered the top of his staff inside the cage.

"Grab on Tessa!"

Careful to avoid the ice shards, Tessa jumped as high as she could and grabbed hold of the curved staff, holding on tightly as Jack and Bunnymund pulled her up.

Once she was finally out of her prison, Jack held her close to help steady her on the bars. She shivered from how cold his body felt, but she didn't mind it at all from how grateful she was to finally be out of that horrible cage.

A roar brought their attention downward, seeing the Nightmare monster charging up towards them.

They had no time to react as it rammed the bottom of the cage and sent the three of them flying off. Tessa let out a scream as they fell, hugging Jack tighter as he did the same to her, trying to come up with something to save them.

An idea finally came, and he tried to keep Tessa on top of him as he brought his staff behind him, and made a frozen ice slide

He grunted in pain as he hit the surface, but he still continued to use his powers to keep the slide going on until he finally came to a stop by hitting the wall with a loud 'WHAM!'

Jack slumped on the floor; his back throbbing as Tessa slowly sat up and met his eyes. "Jack?" she started hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

She was trembling, he couldn't tell if it was from cold or from the scare she had, but either way, he gave her a smile. "I'm just fine, kiddo."

Bunnymund had hopped down next to the just as Jack struggled to his feet. "Everyone alright?" he asked them.

"Yeah Bunny, here, get Tessa out of here," Jack grunted, picking Tessa up under the arms and placing her on his back. "I'm sorry, but I need to get my breath back..."

"Right." Bunnymund said, looking over his shoulder to the little girl. "Hey, you asked me how fast I could run, before," Bunny started with a smile, "well how 'bout you find out first hand?"

Tessa nodded, squeezing her legs firmly against his sides and clutching his straps in a tight grip. Once he was sure that she was secure, he started off, almost flying across the room at a speed Tessa had never known a single living thing could go.

Tessa gave a whimper as she closed her eyes and buried her face in his fur, afraid that she was going to fall off.

"Tessa, it's okay, don't be scared." Bunnymund called back to her, trying to be as reassuring as he could. "You can count on me; I won't let anything happen to-" But his attempt to comfort her was short lived when the Nightmare monster's face came snarling into view.

"Oh_ Crikey_!" Bunnymund cried, changing course as he cursed himself for not paying better attention to his surroundings. "Hold on!"

He made himself go faster, leaping up to the cages and zigzagging over the tops of cages to try and lose it, but the cages seemed to do nothing to slow the monster down as it just barreled through them, ripping some off of their hinges as it kept its prey in sight.

Bunnymund knew that he wouldn't be able to keep ahead of it for long, and he was grateful when he saw Sandman flying beside him.

"Take her Sandy!"

Tessa gasped when a golden sand whip suddenly wrapped itself around her middle, yanked her off of Bunnymunds' back and pulled her over on a giant golden cloud right next to Sandman.

The Guardian of Dreams placed a hand on her back, giving her a reassuring smile before the frustrated monster let a growl, abandoning the Guardian of Hope and attempting to go after them. But it was stopped when Toothiana and Jack Frost appeared before it and went on the attack with all their might.

All the while Sandman was preparing to take Tessa away. With a snap of his fingers, the sand cloud suddenly morphed into a motorcycle with Tessa in a passenger cart at its side.

He looked at Tessa for a second, a thoughtful look on his face as though something was missing, then a light bulb appeared over his head. And with a quick wave of his hands, a helmet was fitted over Tessas' head.

Safety must come first when running from a terrifying monster on a flying sand cycle.

At that moment, the creature broke past the two offending Guardians and was barreling towards them with an alarming speed.

"Uh, Sandman…"Tessa started fearfully as it got closer and closer.

Sandman only smiled as he cracked his fingers, and when the monster was nearly upon them, he grabbed the handles and it roared with life, getting the both of them out of the way in the nick of time.

Sandman could hear it crashing into the cages behind him as he gracefully maneuvered through them, but after a few moments, he suddenly noticed that everything had become quiet. After slowing to a stop, he turned to look behind him.

Only to see that nothing but empty cages hanging there.

"W-where did it go?" Tessa asked nervously.

Scratching his head in confusion, Sandman looked around, but he could find no sight of it. How could something so big just vanish into thin air?

"Sandy! _Look out_!" Came Norths' loud cry.

It just seemed to melt from the shadows behind them, its red eyes shining with ferocity as it brought a massive arm over its head, intending to swat them out of air like a fly.

It paused in its attack as Bunnymund suddenly jumped into view, and hurled his boomerangs at its face. They managed to hit their mark, but the creature only let out an annoyed hiss and still managed to swing down.

As ineffective as Bunnymunds attack was, it spared time for Sandman to get Tessa away by creating a ramp made out of sand through the passenger cart, causing her to let out a startled cry when she began to slide down.

But the ramp suddenly disappeared when Sandman was struck, and Tessa let out a scream as she found herself falling before landing in the strong arms of North.

"I've got you child," the Guardian of Wonder said as he gently set her to the ground before taking her hand and leading her to the entrance mouth of the tunnel they came through.

He had intended to go with her back to the outside entrance where Pitch was waiting, but a loud roar made him stop and turn to see that the monster was over powering Toothiana and Jack, and he could see that Bunnymund and Sandman were already unconscious.

He had to stay here and by Tessa more time until she reached Pitch.

"Tessa, you must go without me." He instructed pushing her ahead a little ways. "They need my help."

Tessa looked down the seemingly endless black tunnel, she didn't want to go alone… and what would happen to them?

"_Ahh!_"

A scream of pain from Toothiana made them look back to the fight just as Toothiana was smacked away before hitting the ground out cold.

"Tooth!" Jack cried, barley dodging out of the way of the creature trying to step on him.

North gave a growl, drawing out his swords and meeting Tessa's eyes.

"_Run_!" North boomed, the tone making her jump and bolt down into the tunnel. "Run Tessa, and do not look back until you have reached the end!"

She did as she was told, running as fast as she could through the dark tunnel she stumbled and tripped, and she felt as though her lungs were on fire, but she made herself keep going until she finally started to see light up ahead. She stopped just under a hole, smiling when she could see stars twinkling in the midnight blue sky along with the bright moon.

But her smile fell when she noticed how quiet it was.

She looked down the black tunnel, the sounds of fighting silenced; it was almost like a battle hadn't even been going on in the first place. "Santa?" she called, her voice echoing slightly, "Jack?..._Anybody_?"

Tessa trembled as her heart began to race when she was met with no answer, she couldn't get out through the hole, it was too high up for her to reach, but she was too frightened to go back.

She was stuck.

Just when she began to think she was all on her own, a hand suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, making her scream out.

...

…

**OMG! It got her! **_**Nuuu**_**! DX**

**Lol, yeah right, I bet you guys can already guess who got her.**

**This was actually going to be two separate chapters, but I decided to put them both together so you would have more to read. And the next chapter is actually almost done! WOO! I just need to add a few things, so I'll have it up sooner than my previous chapters have been.**

**Be sure to let me know what you think until then.**

**:D:D:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Happiest Memory.**

* * *

**…**

**…**

* * *

**O. M. **_**G**_**, A chapter up without a having two months in between it! O_o . It's a miracle!**

**Lol, and holy muffins! This story broke past a hundred reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**You can't see me now, but I'm doing a little jig in my seat as I type this, Haha! My husband is giving me a 'you're such a weirdo.' Look! XDXDXD**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**...**

* * *

Tessa screamed and kicked, trying to pry and scratch herself of the grip of whatever grabbed her as it lifted her off the ground and started pulling her up.

"Hey!" a voice yelped at her assault.

Tessa had her eyes closed, but when she felt that she was on solid ground again, she screamed louder and beat with her little fists, hoping to hit them hard enough to make them let go of her.

"Tessa, stop! It's _me_!"

She gave a gasped at the voice she heard and finally opened her eyes wide to see Pitch kneeling before her. At first she couldn't believe that he was actually there. But instead of saying anything once she realized that she wasn't dreaming, she collapsed against him, clutching the front of his robes as she began to bawl on his chest.

At first, Pitch felt as if he was frozen. He'd never seen Tessa like this before, and never had child cling to him as they cried hysterically a day in his whole existence. He looked around awkwardly, not exactly sure what to do. But after a moment, he finally just wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could.

"Hush now, it's okay, shh" Pitch whispered, lifting one hand and stroking her hair in a comforting manner. "I'm here, Tessa, everything's going to be alright."

To his relief, Tessa did begin to calm down. And when he was sure it was safe to pull her away, he had her look him in the eyes. "Tessa, why are you by yourself?" he asked. "Where's North and the others?"

"And where on earth's your_ jacket_?!"

A rumbling that came from the tunnel prevented her from answering any of his questions, and the ground suddenly started to quake.

Pitch got to his feet, pulling Tessa to stand behind him and backing away from the bed frame as it got louder and stronger until all was still. Tessa stepped closer to Pitch as she looked around, wondering why it had gotten so quiet while Pitch kept his eyes on the hole.

"Well come one then," Pitch said. "Don't keep me waiting."

"_Our apologies…"_ Came a hissing voice as two red eyes suddenly blinked open within the darkness. Then a huge mass of black sands began to swirl out from the hole before they took shape into the large Nightmare monster before Pitch and Tessa, holding five semi-conscious Guardians in one of its fists.

Pitch looked them over carefully, they were pretty beat up, but seemed to be okay as they all began moan when they started coming to.

"_Your concern for these wretched Guardians sickens us!"_ the beast snarled, flinging them away and smiling wickedly at the yelps they let out as the hit the cold snowy ground. _"You are not fit to be the boogeyman, once we lock you back up, then we will forever reign supreme over the world with fear!"_

Pitch didn't say anything at first, only when he felt Tessa clutching the back of his robes with trembling hands did he finally start to speak. "Tessa…"

"Tell me what happened to your coat."

Tessa looked up at him, a little surprised, but she still answered his odd question.

"It said I was being too loud, so took it my jacket away and cut it up," She started. "It…it said if I wasn't good, then it was going to do the same thing to you."

That was all he needed to hear as Pitch felt a renewed rage start to spark inside of him, and grew even stronger when he heard the Monster give a rumbling laugh, as if it was proud of itself.

Well… he would just have to fix that, now, wouldn't he?

The Nightmares leaned down until it was eye level with their former master and started to growl before sucking in a breath, intending to let out a terrifying roar and send him to his knees in terror.

But they never got the chance when Pitch suddenly moved, pulling his arm back and sending a punch square on their left cheek.

_Excruciatingly_ hard.

It stumbled and fell over; not just from the force of the strike, but also from shock that he actually _punched_ them in the _face_.

It lay on its belly, trying to shake away the pain it felt before staring up at Pitch with its red eye wide as Tessa and the rest of the Guardians also gaped.

"Okay, that right there…" Bunnymund finally said, breaking the silence. "_That_, I will admit, was pretty impressive."

"You're confidence of my weakness clouded your awareness…" Pitch stated as he slowly lowered his fist. "But you can sense it now, can't you?"

He slowly began to walk forward, his pale eyes never breaking their gaze on the creature before him. "I no longer have any reason to fear!"

The Nightmare monster began to push itself back, away from Pitch as they felt his anger. No longer could they find any fear, it seemed to have vanished completely.

"You Nightmares have been awfully naughty as of late," he began as he came to a stop directly before them and gave a sinister smirk as darkness seemed to emanate from him, looming over them like a shadow. "There's only room enough in this world for _one_ boogeyman," he stated in a bold, authoritive voice as his large black scythe appeared in his hands.

"And I don't plan on sharing _my_ title!"

They watched as he brought it up, holding it over him for only a moment before he brought it down on them.

The creature gave a startled whine and closed its eyes, flinching when it finally heard a loud crash….but after a moment, they peeked an eye open.

And found That Pitch hadn't intended to hit them, but instead hold them there. They could still move, but couldn't get up unless they wanted the sharp blade that rested just over their neck to cut them.

Pitch glared at them for a moment longer before he turned on his heel and walked over to Tessa, reaching inside his robe and pulling out a beautiful box that had Tessa's face on its front.

"Take this," he told her, putting it in her hands. "This box holds your most precious memories, they'll help you be brave"

"I want you to look at your memories and then turn that Nightmare into a dream."

"_Me_?!" Tessa cried, looking at him as though he'd grown a second head. "They can't hurt you anymore, can't you do it?"

"I don't possess the ability to turn them into dreams, and even with the power I hold over them now, I still can't make them go away." Pitch explained. "They're holding on to_ your_ fear, Tessa, that's why they're still in that form."

"Only you can make them stop."

"But, but I can't do it!" Tessa wailed, "I'm still too scared!"

Pitch took in a breath, closing his eyes a moment before he spoke again. "Tessa, the reason I left without telling you was because I was scared too." He told her. "I tried to run away and leave you behind."

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes teary and big as his words ran through her mind. "You…you wanted to _leave_ me?" she asked, a bit of hurt in her voice, "Why?"

"Because I had grown to like you Tessa, I didn't want to, but I did..." Pitch explained, starting to feel ashamed, "And that _frightened_ me, because I believed that there would be a time when you would come to hate me and leave me behind."

"I wanted to leave so I wouldn't get hurt."

"But I shouldn't have tried to run, Tessa, I was wrong to." He knelt down to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he had her look him in the eyes. "You were the first child to ever show me love, you were the first to ever make me feel happy."

"And though I'm still unsure of what the future has in store, I'm not going to close my eyes to the friendship we share any longer because it has become truly precious to me."

He took her hands off her shoulders, reaching down behind him and pulling out her favorite, blue furred bunny. She gasped and quickly took him, hugging the stuffed animal close to her as she looked to the creature that lay before them with frightened uncertainty.

"You _can_ do this!" Pitch quietly urged, "You are 'Tessa the Brave', conqueror of fears!"

"Are you really gonna let a common monster like that defeat a superhero like you?!"

At that Tessa furrowed her brow, and her fingers clutched the box she held in one hand. She settled Blueberry in the crook of her arm so she could use both hands to open the box he gave her, but then hesitated, looking back at him "…Will you stay with me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'll be right here." The boogeyman assured her.

Nodding, Tessa took in a deep breath, and finally opened the box.

She closed her eyes as a warm, bright light shone over her, and she looked confused and lost at first, but then a large happy smile appeared on her face.

Of course, Pitch couldn't see what she did, but whatever she saw, they must have been a very happy memories.

When Tessa finally opened her eye, she quietly gave Pitch back the box, adjusting Blueberry close to her chest as she began to walk towards the monster that plagued her for so long before. She stopped just before it's muzzle, not saying anything until she gathered enough courage to meet its eyes.

"You were the reason," She finally started, "it was all because of you, I wanted to get brave so that I wasn't scared of everything anymore."

The beast gave a rumbling growl and shot out a blast of air from its nostrils, making Tessa gasp and step back a few paces. But after she was sure that it wasn't getting up, she returned to where she once stood. "But… but even after being gone so long, I'm still scared of _you_." She admitted. "And I think I always will be."

The monster suddenly gave a smile, as if it was relieved to hear her say that, though it was short lived when it found that she wasn't done.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not happy!" She said quickly. "I have mom with me, and I also have James, they both love me very much and we're gonna be a family together very soon!"

Then she suddenly hesitated, looking at the monster as it noticed something different about her. It could still sense her fear, but there were other emotions mixed in. Anger was there, a feeling of bitter lounging, and also pity.

"All the time, I wished you were like my friends daddy's, someone who protected me and said that they loved me and mom every day…" she whispered, "But I bet you don't even care that we're gone."

"You're probably still sitting in your stupid chair in that horrible old house, all alone with no one to love you at all and you don't even care!"

The creature began to feel panic as she stooped down and set her toy on the ground before walking closer until she was just an arm's length away from its face.

"I know still feel scared of you, but I know you're far away and you'll never gonna be able hurt me ever again." Tessa said, "So leave me_ alone_!"

She then raised both of her hands over her head and slapped them on top of the monsters' snout, shock covering its face as the inky black sand slowly began to turn bright and golden.

But just before it changed completely, two Nightmares managed to spring out of its large back with terrified whinnies before it was too late.

"_That's a good looking long-ear you have there, sweetie…' _A familiar voice said from the swirling mass of golden sands._ 'I'm kinda a rabbit lover myself, but don't tell anyone I said that.'_

"…James?" Tessa asked.

After a moment, the sands slowly began to take form, and the smiling image of James stood before her, looking down at her with kindness in his eyes_._

As Pitch watched the sight before him, he thought about what Tessa had told him on the playground when she first met James. That must have been her happiest memory after all.

'_My name's James, I've heard a lot about you from your mother.' _The sand image started, kneeling down to her eye level. _'Look, I understand that I'm not really your father, but I'd still like to take care of you and maybe someday become a part of your family, if you wanted me too.' _

'_Would you be willing to give me a chance?'_

"…okay." She started, wiping away tears as they began to flow from her eyes. "Okay, I want you too…okay…"

The image gave her a gentle smile, and he gently placed a hand on her head, holding it there lovingly before the dream sands began to disperse.

She sniffled a little once it was gone, and she tried to make herself stop crying before a body coming to stand next to her made her look up to see Pitch smiling down at her.

"You did well, Tessa," The boogeyman told her. "I'm so proud of you."

"We all are." Came Jacks voice, making the two of them turn to see the slightly battered Guardians making their way towards them.

"You're such a brave little girl, Tessa." Toothiana commented with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I guess you handled yourself pretty well, for an ankle biter." Bunnymund said with a shrug of his furry shoulders.

Sandman gave a sharp slap on Bunnymund's knee, giving him a gesture that asked, '_is that all_?!'

"What?" Bunnymund asked. "I said she did well!"

Hesitant nickering suddenly caught their attention, and they turned to see the last, two reaming Nightmares walking over towards them, their heads low as they stopped before Pitch.

The boogeyman was quiet at first as he stared down at them with a hard sneer, "_Who_ is your master!" he demanded after a moment.

The Nightmares flinched at the harshness in his voice, but they immediately closed their eyes, and bowed their heads before him. Deciding to accept it, Pitch jerked his head to the side and allowed them to come and stand beside him.

After they were settled next to him, he suddenly caught a smile on North's bearded face and he met the Guardians gaze. North didn't say anything, but his bright eyes twinkled and he gave him an approving nod.

Pitch said nothing as well, but he returned it with a nod of his own.

Suddenly, he felt a body slump heavily against him, and he looked down to see Tessa practically asleep on her feet. After all the excitement was finally over, she looked like she was about to fall over any second.

Pitch gave a soft laugh at the display. "Come one Tessa," he started, bending over and gathering her up in his arms, "Lets' get you home."

"Pitch," Jack suddenly said, making the boogeyman pause and meet his eyes.

"Maybe we'll see ya around some time," the winter spirit suggested with a smile, holding out a hand.

Pitch looked at it in surprise, but after a moment, he adjusted Tessa comfortably in one arm and accepted Jacks hand. "Perhaps." He said with a small smile of his own.

Letting go, he looked to one of his Nightmares, and it immediately sprang forward in a cloud of black sand, moving under him before materializing into its original form with Pitch on its back. And once the boogeyman was sure he had Tessa in a secure grip, the four of them took off into the air, leaving the Guardians to watch until they disappeared within the night sky.

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

Pitch tried to pull Tessa closer to him as her shivering got worse from being exposed to the chilled air. But his body heat could only do so much when all she had on her was her night cloths and booties. But he felt relieved when he finally found himself flying over the large tree in the park where he and Tessa first met, they were nearly home.

"Tessa!"

He jumped a bit in surprise to hear a voice calling out at this time of night, and when looked down, he saw someone standing in the park with a flashlight in hand. "Tessa, Where are you?!"

It was James!

"_Tessa_!"

It was then Pitch made a split second decision to keep Tessa in the park. It would be better if James was the one who brought her home.

He had his Nightmare land on the hill by the tree. It would be easy for James to spot Tessa here, and since he was an adult, he didn't have to worry about being seen.

"I'll wait with you here," Pitch said as he slide off his Nightmares back and helped her down. "He should see you at any moment."

Tessa looked up at him, even though her features were heavy with weariness, he could see worry shining in her eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"I'm… scared." She answered in a quiet voice, looking down at her feet.

Pitch sat up from her, feeling a bit surprised. "Of what? You beat that monster and James is going to find you and take you back home." He explained, "Why are you scared?"

"It's just, you're all better now, will we…" Tessa stopped, almost afraid to continue before she tried to make herself keep going. "…Pitch, will I still get to-"

"_Theresa Nicole_!" Came a bellow from James. "There you are!"

Tessa turned around, her question forgotten when her eyes landed on her father-to-be. "Young lady, you are in _so _much_ trouble_!" He started, keeping his eyes trained on her as he stomped up the hill.

Tessa started at him for a while, an unreadable look on her face as she seemed to study him before she suddenly started sprinting down the hill as if she was being chased by Nightmares all over again.

"You had me scared nearly half to death!" James continued. "What were you _thinking_ sneaking out of bed in the middle of the-"

He was cut off when he noticed that Tessa wasn't stopping, and she jumped at him with her arms open wide. "_Daddy_!" she cried, making him stumble back in surprise as she hugged him tight around the middle.

"Oh no, using your cuteness isn't gonna save you _this_ time!" James started, "I have half a mind to-"

He stopped as his mind registered what Tessa just called him and he looked down at her with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry I snuck out of the house, I didn't mean to make you worry!" Tessa said, hugging him tighter. "I'm so sorry daddy!"

James found that he couldn't speak at first, Tessa had never acted like this before, but even in his confusion, he could help but feel warm and elated when he heard her call him 'daddy'. Anger forgotten, all he could really do was hold her closer to him.

"It...It's fine, honey, I'm just so glad you're safe..." James finally said before he realized she wasn't wearing a jacket, or anything beside her jammies and boots. "Oh Tessa, _what_- you're chilled to the bone!" He had her tuck her feet higher into his warm jacket, and wrapped the front around her as much as he could.

Tessa snuggled against his warm chest and hugged him tightly around the neck, as if she was afraid that she would lose him if she let him go while tears started to form in her eyes from the indescribable happiness she felt to be safe and sound in the arms of her true father.

"Let's get you home and warm you up."

Pitch managed to give a soft smile at the tender scene he witnessed, but even through the happiness he felt to see her safe, it wasn't enough to stop the sadness that began to grow inside.

He knew what Tessa was going to ask him, and unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to do it.

Because even though he now fully accepted the bond he shared with Tessa, even though he no longer felt the need to run away, it didn't change the fact that there was still the ancient rule that he had to abide by. The rule that even the Guardians themselves still followed to this day despite the friendships they've made with other children.

Pitch watched them go for a moment before he remounted his steed. He would follow them to make sure that they would make it home, and then he would do what he didn't have the courage to do before….

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

**Lol, that whole thing with Pitch punching the Nightmares in the face was inspired by a comment that was left by *BVBlover4ever in a previous chapter, I couldn't resist putting it in there!**

**Apparently a character in a movie that was played by Tom Cruise had to hit a horse in the face because it was being ornery and wouldn't listen to him. **

**Now, I'm not one who condones violence against animals, and I know that it was just a movie and everything was mostly likely staged, but I have to say, it made me giggle a little at how well the horse started listening to him after he made such a ruckus. XD**

**If this chapter seemed a bit rushed , I apologize, I just wanted to get this up as quickly as I could so I can get started on the very last chapter. Hurray! The last chapter/Aww, the last chapter….**

**I have mixed feelings about it, ;_;**

**Anyway, I want to try and finish the story before I head out on a trip to Hawaii. Gonna be AWESOME baby!XDXDXD**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Who Ever Knew?**

…**Waaah! The last chapter of the story! It's all over! DX**

**Oh well, it had to come to an end at some point, and I really wanted to get something up for you guys before I headed off to Hawaii tomorrow.**

**So as it is the end of the story, I just wanted to tell you guys how much I appreciate all of you who have followed this story to the very end. Your reviews and favorites always made my day, and you just made me feel so good about being a writer here. Loves and hugs to you all!:D:D:D:D**

**Now, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**…**

**…**

* * *

Tanya was crying and laughing her daughter all at the same time when her fiancé finally brought her back home. And after about a couple of hours of hugging, kissing and threats to ground her for life if she ever pulled another stunt like tonight, James finally got her to bed, making to grab the heating blanket for Tessa to use for the night.

Tessa lay on her side with her back to Pitch as he watched everything from outside the window. James kneeled on the floor at side of the bed to have his face level with Tessa's as he stroked his fingers through her ebony curls, telling her how much he loved her and how worried he had been.

And after he made her promise never to sneak out of the house again, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead before he quietly left the room.

Once he was gone, Pitch silently phased into the room, looking over Tessa's still form as she lay on her bed.

He didn't do anything right away; he just didn't know what to say. He told himself that he would do it, but after everything they've been through together, how can he just look her in the eyes and say goodbye?

He inwardly sighed, and eyes fell to the floor, how was he going to be able to face her?

"…I won't get to see you anymore, will I?" Tessa suddenly stated in a quiet voice.

He looked back up to see that Tessa had turned slightly to face him. And after a few seconds, he strode forward and came to a stop next to her bed.

"No Tessa," Pitch told her honestly, "Even though I'm not a Guardian, I'm still bound to the same rules they follow. We're only meant to be a part of a child's beliefs, to help them grow only until their grown enough to no longer need us."

Tessa said nothing to it as she only stared at him with those blue eyes of hers; biting on her trembling lip as though a cry was trying to escape.

"I'm sorry..." He said looking away from her, not knowing what else to say.

Without warning, Tessa flew back her blankets, leaped from the bed and into his arms while Pitch let out a startled gasp.

"I don't want you to go, Pitch!" The little girl said in a hushed voice, tightening her hold around his neck. He could tell she was trying so hard not to cry.

"You're my best friend, I'll _always_ need you, even when I'm all grown up!" he heard her mumble into his robe. "_Please_ don't go away!"

He couldn't say anything at first, he only held the child closer to him as he felt an old, familiar feeling clutch his heart. And after a moment, he realized that for the first time since he could remember, Pitch Black felt sorrow.

It made him feel warm to hear those words, but it also hurt him.

"Oh Tessa, please don't be sad," He finally whispered, saying it to himself as well. "Just because you'll no longer be able to see me like this, it doesn't mean I won't be near."

"I'll always be around."

Tessa slowly pulled back to look him in the eye, rubbing tears away from her own. "You will?" she asked him.

Pitch gave a laugh, placing her back on the bed. "Of course, you understand that I'm called the 'King of Nightmares' for a reason?" Pitch told her with a grin. "The next time you have a nightmare, think of it as me coming to challenge you."

"Challenge me?"

"Yes, I'll send a whole army of monsters," Pitch said with a firm nod. "Who knows, maybe I'll win against you next time."

"No way!" Tessa said, finally relaxing and giving a small smile. "Monsters are no match for 'Tessa the Brave'!" Then she suddenly gave a large yawn, looking very sleepy.

"I'll…I'll fight 'til they're all beaten…"

"Alright, my fearless little hero," Pitch said, chuckling as he gently urged her to lie down on her bed. "But we'll hold off on the monster fighting until another dream."

"Good night Pitch," Tessa said in a tired voice as he put her blanket over her.

"Goodnight Tessa," the Nightmare King said, tucking the covers around her shoulders. "But you better watch your toes in the future; I might be hiding under your bed one of these nights and hungry for a snack."

Tessa gave one last sleepy giggle, and then she was out like a light. Giving out soft, gentle snores as she waited for a dream.

And as if on cue, a trail of golden sand trickled into her room and twirled over her head. Pitch couldn't help but smile when he saw the image of her playing with James and himself.

"Sandy, give her the sweetest dreams you can conjure." Pitch said softly. "After tonight, she's earned it."

An urge suddenly came over him, one that was foreign, but oddly familiar. And the image of what James did, kissing her forehead before he left, it kept replaying over and over in his mind. Was _that_ what he wanted to do?

Careful not to wake her, Pitch slowly began to lean down. He hesitated at first, but finally he placed his lips against her brow in a gentle kiss.

Tessa stirred slightly, but she settled back down with a soft hum and a little smile. She looked so blissfully content as she slept, it made Pitch give a little smile as well as he just sat and watched her dreams a little while longer.

But when the sand image of Tessa gave the image of himself a big hug, he had to force himself to pull away.

"Goodbye Tessa, I will miss you. " he whispered as he got up from the bed, stroking his fingers through her hair one last time before he finally phased out of the room and unto the roof of a neighboring house. Looking back through the child's window before a bright, pale light shined behind him, making him turn to face the moon.

"…Old friend, is this how the Guardians feel when they take care of children?" he asked after a long pause.

Of course he got no answer, but that was fine with him as he went on with a muse. "I've never heard of a child who could love fear." Pitch started, "But Tessa, she's truly is something special."

"I suppose that's why you lead her to me, isn't it?"

He looked back up to the moon with a small smile, but it slowly faded as an apologetic expression came across his face. "I'm sorry," he started. "What I did before was wrong, I know that now."

"I was so caught up in my anger and jealousy that the harm I could have done had I succeeded was lost to me; fear shouldn't be used as a source of power, it should only be a lesson." He continued. "It's meant to bring caution, to teach children about being safe with certain objects and situations."

"And though what I do is not as enjoyed as North's or even Bunny's, I still want to do my part for the children of this world, because however unpleasant fear can be, it's necessary to have." He paused, giving a small smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "And who knows, maybe I'll find another like Tessa along the road."

He turned back towards Tessa's house, giving her slumbering form one last look before he called his Nightmares to him and mounted, taking off into the starry sky as he quietly mused to himself.

"Still, who ever knew that even the boogeyman could have a friend…"

* * *

**…**

**…**

* * *

**Alrighty, that's the end. **

**Eventually I'm gonna go through the story and make changed to all the chapters. Correcting spelling errors and such. I don't know when I'll do it, but it WILL be done, reading over the chapters made me cringe at how many typos there were X(.**

**But I hope you've all enjoyed this journey as much as I have, thank you all for making it so special!**

**Aloha every body!:D:D:D**


End file.
